The Autobot Academy
by lilskystar
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Autobots became what they are today? Where did they learn to be warriors,scout,medic,SIC? In a typical school? nope...they went at the Autobot Academy.  younglings
1. Yay ! School ! Or maybe not

**Hi guys :) well ... I gotta say that it's my first story and English is not my native language. It's spanish and french so ... sorry about the grammatical errors and my mistakes. Help would be appreciate ^^ I don't know if I'll able to write more than 3 chaps with my poor english. So ... hum,I decided to write a story about younglings,cuz i'm in love with 'em ! :D and i love their personalities. Hope you guys will love it. If you don't, let me know it. Thanks ! :D **

**I don't own Transformers and the characters. xD  
><strong>

**Chap 1 : First Day  
><strong>

"Kids ! Hurry up ! You're gonna be late at school !" Prowl yelled from the rec room.

Sideswipe was playing holo-vid with Sunstreaker and when they heard that annoying voice, they just shared a look and started to laugh. They really didn't care about school. Their life was only dedicated to ... PLAYING ! After all, who likes school ?

"Sunstreaker ? Don't you think Prowl is gonna get angry if we don't go to school ?" Sideswipe asked to his bro while playing.

Sunstreaker paused the game and gave him an annoyed stare before answering. "Nah ... We don't need school. We are too intelligent for that. School is only for those who get bored to play all day and who want to be "old" ... You know what I mean ? Don't you ? Plus, if Prowl gets angry we just have to tell him what I just told you. That's all." He gave him a smirk and continued his game.

Sideswipe just thought about what his brother told him and agreed. They were too intelligent for school.

"Prowl ?" a red and white mech asked to his com-mate sitting on a couch with an angry expression. "What are you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to be at school with the twins for their first day ?" Getting no answer, the mech got closer to Prowl. "Hum... Prowl ... Is there something wrong with you ?" The second-in-command took a deep breath before waking up from his how-should-I-punish-the-twins. Then, he realized that the CMO was standing right in front of him with a worried face.

"Ratchet ! Wha... What are you doing here ?" he said, surprised by Ratchet's presence.

"Well... I was asking you why you weren't with the twins at their first day but you seemed to be in a deep thought and you never answered me."

With only hearing "twins" and "school", Prowl got up and started to run in circle. "Holy Primus ! What time is it ? Ratchet ! Those two don't want to go to school. I called them like thousands of time and they never appeared."

"WHAT ? They are not at school ? You know they can't miss their first day, Prowl !" Ratchet was now angry. First day was important because the younglings got all their material and they introduced themselves to the rest of the class. By the way, for Ratchet, first day at school is important... Just because it's important.

Prowl stared at Ratchet and made an evil smile. "They don't want to go at school ? ... Well let's see what they'll think about working as mech. They'll prefer going at school than working." With a smirk, Prowl started to walk toward the Twin's room letting the CMO alone.

"What ! No ! That's unfair Sideswipe ! You can't kill my monster when he's weak !" said Sunstreaker, throwing the remote control at Sideswipe's head.

"Owwwwwwww ! What's your problem you slaggin' loser ! It hurts !" Then, Sunstreaker just stood up and smacked his brother with such strenght that Sideswipe jumped over him to beat him up. The war started between the twins.

"Sunny ! Today is your last day with a healthy spark ! I swear !" he said punching his brother brutally.

"Really ?" Sunstreaker was trying to escape from his brother and continued to smack him since he was not able to get away from him. "Sorry but I'm stronger than you ! You're an insult to us, Autobots !" He started to laugh about his last words.

"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU SAY ? Sunstreakerrrrrrrr ! You'll regret to have came into this world being my brother !" Sideswipe was now out of control. The "sweet" prankster was now a lil'demon.

"Owwwwwwww ! Stop ! It's okay ! I'm sorry ! You're stronger than me ! But stop now ! Please !" Sunstreaker was now crying. The only thing he wanted was to erase what he had said to his 'wild brother' and never be in this painful situation.

"What the ... SIDESWIPE ! Stop now !" Prowl ran towards the twins. He took Sideswipe away and held him trying to calm him down. "Calm down lil'buddy !"

"NO ! This stupid Sunny told me that I was an insult for you guys ! I won't let this one go ! He'll have to pay ! Now... PUT ME DOWN PIT-SLAGGIN' HEAD !"

"What did you TELL ME ?" Prowl was now red of anger.

"You heard what I said !"

"You are going too far Sides !

"I DON'T CARE ! Just let me go !" He was now crying of anger and sadness. How dared his brother tell him that ? Sideswipe was a touchy youngling after all and he didn't accept such words from anyone.

Prowl sat down the lil'bot and went towards Sunstreaker.

Seeing the SIC coming to him, Sunstreaker started to cry. "I'm sorry Pro...Prowl... It wasn't my purpose to hurt my brother. I just didn't like his way to kill my mon...monster." Big tears were falling down from his baby blue optics and ran to hug his brother.

"Sides ... I'm sor- Sorry." It was hard for Sunny to talk and cry at the same time. "You're a no- not an insult to the auto- Auto... Autobots" He cracked down and cried harder. " I love you an- and I feel bad. Do you accept my apology ?"

Sides was speechless. His brother was crying because he felt bad ? Wow... That was something new to him. "It's okay Sunny. I understand your bad behavior... After all ... You are like that and I can't change you." He started to laugh and gave a big hug too.

"Hey ! That was not nice !" a shy Sunstreaker said.

"Hum ... Sorry to interrupt your 'cute' hum... Brother moment but... YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND IT'S LATE !" Prowl was now out of happiness and was angry again.

"But ... Pro-" Sideswipe didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before him and his brother were now in the SIC's arms.

"There's 'no but' kid ! The teacher will be mad at you ! It's your first day and you're already late." He sighed deeply and transformed himself into his police car form. "Here we go kids !" he said as he was running at high speed.

"Sunny... You think we'll have some friend at school ?" Sides asked while looking outside.

"Hum... Well... Yep I guess so..." Sunstreaker didn't care if they had friends or not. School is boring with or without friends.

"We are now at our destination kids" Prowl said while transforming from his alternate form to mech form.

The twins were scared. The school was so big !

"Hum ... Prowl... Are you sure that's not a prison for youngling ?" Sideswipe was definitively scared.

Prowl giggled hearing Sideswipe's question. "No worry Kid, we're at the right place. Let's go... You have to meet your teacher."

Sunstreaker walked slowly behind Prowl and Sides while they entered the school. He looked around him and there were colorful walls and little lockers. "Maybe I should rather stay a Sparkling and not come to school", thought Sunny when he was right in front of his class' door.

"Good bye free time" he thought.


	2. Not allowed in class

**Chap 2: Not allowed in class**

**Well ... Guys... Hope you liked my last chap ^^ I gotta tell you that writing in English is a big big big big challenge.I'm just so proud of me. I should try to do a story in French but I think there's no a lot of French people here to read it. Anyway ... If you hate my English or if there's a lot of mistakes, tell me please :) I'll try my best to correct them and write better for the next chap.**

**I dont own Transformers I just own my story... ^^ (logically duhh) oh ! And Some mechs :P**

**I'll not complicate the "time." I saw in several TF stories that there was names to indicate the time. Hum ... Well, I got to tell you that it confused me a lot so ... Mine will be REALLYYYY simple.**

**Seconds - seconds ! xD**  
><strong>Minutes - minutes ! :O<strong>  
><strong>Hours - hours -_- xD<strong>  
><strong>Days - Joors (ouhh)<strong>  
><strong>Week - Sejoors (SEven JOORS)<strong>  
><strong>Month - Mois (French xD)<strong>  
><strong>Years - Vorns :D<strong>

**It's not so hard he ? ^^ hope it's not ! :O**

**Do not own Tf  
><strong>

"Hi kids ! Please, come in."A blue and yellow mech said standing in front of the door.

Prowl gave a smile to the teacher and presented himself.

"My name's Prowl. I'm one of the caretakers of these kids, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Oh !" he said a bit shied" Sorry about the late, they didn't want to come to school." As he patted Sunny's head.

Sunstreaker then, walked silently away from Their caretaker, followed by Sideswipe. He thought he will be able to escape and go home but he was totally seconds after their attempt to escape, a loud voice stopped their evil plan and came closer to them.

"Sides ! Sunny ! Don't even try it ! " The black and white mech growled quietly.

"Prowl ... But we don't-" Sides didn't get the chance to finish is sentence as the teacher walk toward them and put a knee on the floor, giving a big smile before he started to talk.

"The kids in class are waiting to know you guys. You'll see, you'll have friends and goods times that you won't want to return at home." His voice was so cheerful but to enough to convince the twins about how fun school was. Prowl was desperate about the situation and sighed deeply.

"Ok guys, I have to go. I've a lot of papers to fill to base" He gave a last farewell.

" Oh ! I forgot something VERY important ... Sunny, Sides, behave yourselves please ! I don't want any bad comment from your teacher about your behavior. Is that understood ?" Prowler asked with a serious voice waiting the answer.

Both twins, answered firmly "Yes sir ! We'll behave ourselves." but the SIC didn't see their crossed little fingers behind their back and he gave them a smile before walking away.

"Good. Now is time to come in class and introduce yourselves" The teacher said while leading the twins insides the class.

All the younglings stared at the 'news' students and were waiting for some words coming out from them but there was nothing.

Sideswipe got closer to his bro and murmured in Sunny's audio receptor "Sunny ... I don't like here and I hate being surrounded by idiots younglings." His voice was worried and after some seconds, he got away from Sunny since he never said something about what he told him. He thought about a plan to escape as quickly as possible but Sunstreaker broke up his plan and told him "Sides, this is our time to show them who we are and what we do to those who'll annoy us" Sunny's voice was so calm but powerful at the same time.

Sunny looked at his brother and started his introduction of himself with an unpleasant voice. " Hum... My name is Sunstreaker, hum and ... Hum ... Euh ..." he was stressed. He had never introduce himself in front of others kids of his own age. " I'm 7 Vorns and I hate school. I'm here because of our slaggin' caretakers who-" he was going to continue his presentation but the teacher stopped his intro.

"Sunstreaker, you're not allowed to use such words here. If you repeat this or some others, I'll not have any other choice than punish you. You understand ?" the big mech said with a neutral voice.

The lil'bot murmured some words slowly and ! He won't let him dominate the powerful Sunstreaker so easily. Then, he saw his brother and slapped the back of Sideswipe's head.

"Hey ! What's yar prob ? " he grumbled about rubbing his head softly. Sunstreaker didn't answer him and just sighed again.

" You frag Brother... You have to- " once again, he was interrupted by the teacher but this time, an angry one.

"Sunstreaker ! What I have told you about bad words ? Don't you understand that you are NOT supposed to use such words ?" he said seriously looking at the lil'mech.

" ohhh So sorry !" the impolite youngling responded ironically. A light turned on in his head and smirked looking the floor before changing his lil'demon face into a cute and sad inoffensive youngling face. "When I was young..." he ran into Sideswipe's arms and felt on his knees as he tuned a sad song, "My parents tortured me. They forced me to eat scrap metal and I slept over a stingy and stinky berth. My lil'bro cried the nights and ... As the good brother I am, I used to sing a lullaby to calm him down. He-"

"ENOUGH !" the teacher yelled, tired of the false dramatic story. "Sunstreaker, go out of my class and go to the principal's office." he looked at him with anger but it seemed to doesn't affect his student.

All the students were laughing subtlety. Others were rolling on the floor as they laughed so hard about that foolishness

" Arghh ... I was trying to get some friends but I see that here, humor is not ALLOWED ! You disappoint me Dear teacher but it's okay. I'll try to live with that." he was walking toward the door and then, he started to laugh out of his aft.

Sideswipe surprised by his brother reaction got closer to him " hum ... Sunny ? Are you okay ? "

"Ok ... I'm gonna call your caretaker kid. What's his name ? Hum ... Prey ? Pral ?" he was out of patience and fell so stupid inside him because he was not able to control a lil'brat.

Hearing this threat, Sunstreaker stood firmly, "you are not gonna call Prowl eh ? He's a busy mech ! If you disturb him, he'll kick your aft."

"Are you disrespecting me kid ?" his voice was surprised by how easily his own student was so impolite to him.

Sideswipe knew it won't be a good idea to disrespect the teacher the first day. It's okay to play with their patience but the days comings not the first."Sunny, you're better to stop. Don't you remember what Prowl asked us ? To beh-"

"To behave ourselves ! I know" an irritated brother snarled.

"Listen to your brother. He knows what he says. I'll give one last chance. If you break another rule then you'll got to live the consequences. Is that okay ?" the teacher tried to keep a nice smile.

"Arphhh... Okay. Can we take a sit now ? I'm tired to be in front of these fra-" a servo on his mouth shut him up.

"in front of these fragiles sweetsparks hi hi hi" Sideswipe smiled shied and gave a glare to his idiot brother. Why does he put himself in trouble for his bro ?

They were so problematic for their first day. Holy Primus ! If it was the first day, how would be the next days ? Suddenly, a youngling raised his servo.

"What your name ?"

Twins were confused as they heard the question. Was it for them or the teacher ? By the way, what was the name of this fraggin' teacher ?

The mech sent the twins to take a seat and answered the youngling's question. "To answer your question young one, my name is Nickellight but you can call me Nickel. He gave a small smile and took a deep breath before starting the class. What a start !

"Oh and by the way, Sideswipe is the name of the red youngling, kids" he said while he took a datapad and a pen.

"kids, I want you to take your Datapad and take a pencil." he waited until all his students were all prepared. "Now, I want you to write what school mean to you, what you expect from me and what would you like to do during this year, please take your time and be honest." he sat down on his comfortable chair and saw all his students on work. Wow, he was so happy to see them work, even the twins were working. The twins were maybe not so hard to live.

After 10 minutes, Nickellight warned that there was no more time to finish. He took all the datapads and placed them on his desk. It was now time to play. Recess time. All the youngling ran out and the class was empty and surely tranquil. While the kids were playing, he took the datapads and started to read them. He took one after one. They were almost same. The same Answer but in different ways.

"Ohhhhhhhh Primus !" he screamed out as he took twin's datapad. Over them, were not letters, there were drawings but not cutes drawings. On Sunstreaker's datapad, was a teacher losing energon on a plane flying over an active energon volcano. Close to the teacher head was a bubble wrote inside : HELP ME ! I want to go out of this messy class !  
>The second datapad was a weird drawing, there was a building similar to the school. On the roof, several littles bodies were sad or crying. They were all wearing a jail's uniform.<p>

"What am I gonna do with them" After all, that was not normal that kids think about to do some weird drawings. He stood up from his chairs and went close to the window, he saw all the younglings running and playing but in a dark corner, two lil'bots were talking suspiciously. Were they not supposed to play with others ?

As the bell rang, the students entered the class and took their places. Sunny and Sides were the last to take their seats after they gave them a smirk and some words came out of their mouth. That was not a good signal.

"have a nice recess time ?" Nickel asked to them with a happy smile. "What we'll do now is maths, please take your math datapad."

He took a pen and wrote on the board : 2+8= ? 10-0=? 12/4=?

"now, I want you to answer these in your datapad." he looked his class, he saw two younglings staring at him.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, have you done all the problems on the board ?" he wanted them to work like the others.

Sideswipe sighed and stood up on his desk. "Listen you fraggi'- hum ... Oupss ... I mean you nice teacher, we don't need to do these problems and much less to force our brains. Everybot here know 2+8= 28 ! and that 10-0= a zero with no number one. Ohhh and that 12/4= 1214 but the second number one was falling so-"

"Sit down NOW ! And don't even go over your desk again !" Nickellight walked toward Sideswipe's sit then he felt and knocked his head with a metal stick. He grumbled and stood up from the floor. While he was trying to keep his calm, a thick paint felt over all his body. Pink paint. Sunny was in trouble for the rest of his life. If there was not enough, Sideswipe took the math datapad and brook it knocking the teacher's head with it. Nickel was unconscious on the floor with a cute pink paint.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and a voice destroyed the pranking ambiance. "SIDESWIPE ! SUNSTREAKER !"

**Ahhhhh ! Finally done ! I'm just so tired. I don't know why, but all my inspiration and ideas comes out in the night. -_- so ... I spent longs nights writing a chapter but I've to admit that I love it :P hope my nights worth reviews :) SORRY ABOUT MISTAKES :/**


	3. Out of school

**Chap 3 : Out of school.**

**Woooooh ! Another chap ! :O I don't believe it ! I write chapters too fast ! I'm tooooooooo inspired. Thanks Transformers to inspire me. :P hi hi hi. Hum ... The two first chapters were kinda an intro, now it's the real story (Autobot Academy). There'll be new characters in this one. I'm a doing a good job with this story ? xD French and English is so different but I got to admit that English is easier. I sleep with my french-English dictionary since I write these chapters stories :P my new Teddy bear. ^_^**

The twins stopped their evil prank as they heard that unknown voice and they didn't move.

"Now, take your materials and come with me." the voice was calm with a lot of serious.

Twins didn't dare to see the mech who talked to them. They were too scared, never before somebot talked so seriously and calmly to them. Who was he ? The two youngling did as the mech said. The class was quiet. No sound not even the sound of breath. It was like if the class were dead.

While they were cleaning their seats and taking their material, a courageous youngling asked with curiosity and fear "Excuse me Sir, but who are you ?" Wow ! All the students were surprised by such courage.

"My name is Ironhide and I am a weapons specialist" the big red mech answered with a neutral voice.

Then, Sides got the courage too to ask more questions.

"Why are you here ? Why did you talk to us like that ? Who is your superior ? Do our caretakers know about it ? What will happen now ? Are we in trouble because of our behavior ? And - " He was in fire ! Who could stop a talkative youngling without make him get angry ? For the moment no bot but ... There was one.

"Enough kid. I'm here to take you both out of here. No more questions and follow me now." this mech was total authority

"But you-" poor Sides ... He was interrupted all the time by elders mechs. "No but kid ! Time to go now" Again that glitchin' way to talk.

While they were walking out of the class, Sides thought about what Ironhide said and his eyes became bigs. Was the mech trying to kidnap them. After all he was a weapon specialist. Primus ! He was a kidnapper ! With fear,  
>Sides ran close to his brother and explained his thought. They were now afraid. Sunny was sure at a 100% that he was a professional kidnapper ! He must work in a laboratory to dissect youngling. They both stopped to walk, preparing a plan to attack.<p>

"Hey you two ! Don't stay back and walk faster !" no answer and not even sound. The big mech turned around and saw a lil'pede coming to his face. What followed this tiny attack what a tiny pain. Then, Sunny jumped over Ironhide and started to kick his face with all his force. Sideswipe, in the other hand, was biting the thick fingers of their kidnapper.

Screaming in pain the big mech yelled " STOP NOW ! It Hurts ! And if you continue I'll kick your small Af-" another kick in his face shut him up.

How could Ironhide let these brats beat him up ? He is a weapons specialist ! Deceptions were the triple or even more of these wilds kids and he wasn't able to control them ? What a shame ! His thick arm took Sides by his little arm and moved him away. Sunny saw his brother and knew he was next. He smiled to Ironhide and gave a thumb up to say "it's okay ! I stop. We ... Hum ... Follow you. We just wanted to know if your were a strong bot." Ironhide just growled and took the twins in his arms. That was awkward.

"For your information, I'm not a kidnapper" only with that, the twins knew it would not be a good idea to judge mech before to know them. How Could Ironhide read in their mind ? How does he know about the kidnapper stuff ? Primus ... He was an amazing mech with super powers or maybe not with super powers.

Ironhide transformed himself in car-mode and drove for hours. The younglings slept during the long trip.

After some hours driving, the weapons specialist stopped.

"Kids ..." he shook himself up and the younglings woke up.

"What ? Where are we ?" a sleepy and surprised Sideswipe asked.

"Kids... We are at the Autobot Academy." his voice was plentiful of proud. To be in this school meant that you were a out of common bot with awesome abilities. To get a place in the Academy, you got to pass a physical test and if you succeeded it, there was another test to pass. A psychological test. A lot of bots achieved the first test but the second was hard but when you say hard it's HARD. The kids knew a bit about this school. Their caretakers told them some stories about their passage in this Academy but they were admitted at the age of 13 Vorns and the younglings were just 7 Vorns. There was something VERY wrong.

"Hum ... Hey you big mech ... Hum Ronide ? Aronide ? Ahhh who cares ... Hum can you explain us why are we here ?" he tried to get an answer but as soon as he finished asking his questions, something very huge attracted him. He walked toward it and suddenly, a big pede was next to him. He took a look in the pede direction and noticed a black and white mech with style. Who was he ?

"Hey ! Come back here you lil'brat." Ironhide growled with his serious voice and got Sideswipe's attention.

"C'mon Hide, don't be so rude with this kiddo. This place will be their new home so let's them get comfy." This bot was so cool.

Sunny at the first look of this mech, didn't trusted him. Several questions were in his head. This place was so new.

"Hey you ! What's your name ? You seem cool and you have style" Once again he walked away before to get an answer. This young curious Sideswipe ran towards a door. It sliced and without any care he went inside.

"Where this fraggin' youngling is now ?" Ironhide was out of patience. His job was to destroy decepticons not to baby-sit younglings.

A loud explosion coming from where Sides was scared the big mechs. A grey smoke invade all the place. The only reason to see this smoke was a failed experience coming from the scientist local.

"Ohhh ... Hope Jack have not destroy his laboratory again." the black and white mech laughed.

"Sides ! Sides ! Where are you ?" a worried brother could be hear through the smoke calling from his lovely brother.

"We're gonna find him" the mech walked and started to look for Sideswipe.

After some seconds, he found Sides and took him in his hero's arms. Sideswipe examined the mech and asked the question of the day. "What's your name ?"

The mech smiled " Name's Jazz kiddo"

"Jazz ... Can you tell me why are we here. I don't understand and I'm a bit scared." his expression was so cute that Jazz aww-ed.

"I'd like to answer ya but I can't . Prime will answer yar questions." he walked during his conversation and didn't saw the weapons specialist coming with the other youngling in his arms.

"Jazz !" the red mech yelled as he saw his teammate coming toward him.

"Oh sorry Hide." he smiled and continued to talk with the youngling.

"Ok ... Time to bring them in Prime's office. This kid doesn't stop to ask thousands of question." This Ironhide was seriously irritated.

"Yup ... No prob !" no bot had such a cheerful voice like Jazz. He was unique !

They walked quietly in the thousands of halls and finally arrived to their destination. Prime's office.

"Hey Prime ! Here are our new warriors." he took Sides and Sunny and put them down.

Sunny froze of fear as he heard 'warriors'.

"WARRIORS ?" he was in shock, standing in front of the three mechs. A tiny tear felt from his baby blue optics.

''Yes Kids ... warriors.'' Prime's voice was so soft, he knew it was hard for younglings to become warriors but they were excellent for that. No doubt on it. ''Your caretakers are here to explain you more about this new adventure and I guarantee you that you'll not regret about your caretakers choice''

From nowhere, two mechs appeared in Front of the twins. Of course, they were Prowl and Ratchet, they both smiled to Prime and one of them kneeled to get closer of their charges.

''Sunny, Sides ... My boys, we need to talk about your future as an Autobot.'' What a way to start a conversation with kids thought Prowl.

As the twins heard this sentence, one of them thrown a temper tantrum and screamed with all his vocals capacitors.

'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! no no no no no no ! We are too youngs to die !'' This dramatic Sunny was really upset and scared at the same time. he ran around in circles sreaming.

His brother saw him and sighed. Again that story. He waited to get Sunstreaker closer to kick and smack him but he knew it was not good to do that in front of these officers. He could be in trouble.

Ratchet took one of his wrench and yelled '' Sunstreaker, stop acting like a sparkling. You should be happy to be here. Please ... take three deep breaths and come here.''

No results. He continued to run and screamed. What could they do now ?

Ironhide, who was angry decided to use one of his tactics. His arm became a big plasma canon and he pointed it to Sunny like a threat. Seeing such a weapon, the young dramatic and expressive youngling stopped to run and ran to hid himself behind Prime's giant leg. What a useful trick.

The commander glared to the weapon specialist '' Ironhide ! That's not a way to work with younglings'' he was furious and it was rare to see him get this reaction.

Sideswipe was still waiting the answer that were haunting his head. '' So ... hum ... Can I, at least, Know why we are here ?''

All the mechs turned their attention to the future warrior and smiled at him ready to answer.

**...**

**DONE !**  
><strong>Thank Primus ! :) I love you guys ! It would be nice to get another review (I know Autobotgirl2 is faithful xD) coming from someone else. :) if I saw another, I'll be so happy and you'll inspire me so much to write with such passion as I already do. Thanks my lovely readers. SORRY AGAIN FOR MY MANY MISTAKES :S<strong>


	4. New bot, new beginning

**Chap 4 : New bots,New begining.  
><strong>

**GUYS :O hi hi hi hi hi... Again another Chap :D Isn't cool? I don't have anything else to say so enjoy it! **

**THANK YOU TO AUTOBOTGIRL2 FOR HELPING ME WITH MY MISTAKES ! :D xD**

'Sides felt weird when he saw all the adults looking at him with a smile. It seemed as if he did something incredible, or said something wrong.

"Did I say something wrong?" he did some steps back and tried to pinch himself as strong as he could. It must be a terrible nightmare.

The medic saw him, and knowing his little charge, he knew he was scared. 'Sides was a nice youngling, contrarily to Sunny. This problematic young bot was so violent and so touchy. Totally hard to control. Thank Primus they were not 'twins' in all the sides. "'Sides, you want answers? We'll give you answers but-" a loud scream interrupted the CMO. He turned around looking for the number one screamer of all the younglings and he didn't find him.

"Sunny? Where are you?" The white and red mech began to worry. He looked around walking and calling the young screamer.

No answer. All the Autobots started to look for him but suddenly, a infantile laugh invaded all of Prime's office.

"Who was that?" The tactician asked while he raised his servo to get silence from all the others and localize the laugh.

"I think I know..." Jazz walked toward the laugh's direction. It was under a big panel with a little hole that they use to fix wire problems. He layed down in front of the tiny hole.

"C'mon lil' buddy. Get out o' there. Ya 'now it's dangerous."

A dirty tiny bot appeared out of the hole, jumped over Jazz laughing and started to play with him.

"Who's that insect?" Sideswipe was so impolite with others sometimes. He stood up there still looking for his brother. Why was Sunstreaker such a coward with all those stories of warriors? Thought the young 'Sides as he looked around. He didn't care about 'the insect' and continued as if he was alone in that world.

Ironhide glared at the youngling when he heard his question about HIS charge. "How did you call him?" No doubt, he was angry... again.

"Don't talk to me when I'm doing something okay?" he answered with arrogance, he explored all the corners of the office and decided to go out in the corridor. Sunstreaker could have been so scared that he left Prime's office without a sound.

"Hey! Don't go out of here. You will stay here like a behaved youngling and we'll continue to look for Sunstreaker," Prowl knew Sides wouldn't leave his brother alone in an unknown place but he could get lost in this big academy. "Oh! And you could take of your time to meet your future friend." he smiled and left the office followed by Ratchet,Ironhide and Optimus.

Jazz, with the youngling still in his arms, put the yellow bot down and sat in Prime's chair to watch after them. He saw Sideswipe's expression when he put down the young bot and knew it was time to introduce the kids to each other.

"Sideswipe, why dan't ya introduce yerself to yer new friend?"

"New friend? Hum... Okay." Without Sunny, Sides was a sweet, loving 'bot. "What's your name? Mine's Sideswipe."

The tiny 'bot smiled and started to talk. "Hi! My name is Bumblebee. You are my new friend!" he chirped and ran to hug the other youngling. Bumblebee was two Vorns younger than Sides, so it means he was 5 Vorns but due to his tiny frame, he seemed to be 3 Vorns.

"Easy 'Bee, he's new here, so dan't scare him more than he is." He blinked at 'Bee and took a Datapad that was over Prime's desk but he still kept watching the two younglings.

"Hey!" A youngling's voice was heard from a big box under Prime's desk.

"Sunny? Is that you?" Asked the young red 'bot while gently pulling Bumblebee away from him.

From the box, a yellow twin appeared cursing like a dirty 'bot drunk on cheap high grade.

"Fragging mother-slaggin box of death!" He said out loud as if it was normal to use such language.

"Hey, hey! Watch your language kid!" A serious voice ordered him, coming from the door. There, standing now in front of the younglings, was the same 'bot that Sunny met a long time ago when a laboratory exploded.

" Arphhh... Okay. Sorry, sir." He looked down in the floor and decided to get closer to his dear brother. Then he saw the tiny 'bot still hugging the poor desperate Sideswipe.

"Hum... Who is he? Can you stop hugging my brother like that? I'm the only one that can do that." He pulled Bumblebee away so rudely that he fell on his aft and started to cry. Unfortunately, his cries were so loud that all the 'bots, young or officer, turned off their audio receptors.

"What's happening here?" The young commander asked while turning down his audio receptors. He knew that a crying and screaming youngling could give him a headache.

Bumblebee ran to find comfort in his caretaker's thick arms and stopped crying as he got what he wanted. No one could hurt him when he was in Ironhide's arms. NO ONE!

"Wheeljack, may I have an answer.'' asked the Autobot's leader.

'' I would like to give you one but I was talking with Jazz, Sir'' he said sheepishly

Seeing his charge with tears he asked him why he was crying. The tiny 'bot told him the whole story and the weapons specialist comforted him.

"Sunstreaker, I want you to come here." He hid his anger with a blink and the young did as Ironhide ordered. Even if he didn't know Ironhide, he knew he was faking his nice attitude but there was no reason to tease him.

"'Hide, not now. We have to talk with the kids once with them all." The leader commanded to his body guard as he took the twins on his thick blue arms and he placed them on his lap.

"Now, I want you to feel secure here, the academy will be your new home. Why? Because you have been choose to be warriors in the Autobot league. Ratchet and Prowl told us about your great abilities in fighting. Of course, when you fought, it was with your daycare's enemies and you were in trouble all the time." He chuckled and continued his explanation. "Here, you will learn to fight as an Autobot but with the only purpose to defend the base or to protect somebot. You will be the next team for the years to come." He was so proud about his speech and knew the younglings would be courageous warriors, but he saw that Sunny was looking at him with a intrigued expression and 'Sides was just with his speechless expression. Seeing them like that, the young leader asked them if there was something wrong.

Sunny asked, hoping that he would get his answer "Hum... Yeah! I've one. Ratchet and Prowl told us that to be admitted in this school, you have to succeed in some tests, right?" Optimus nodded still with his smile on his face. "Okay... so what are the tests? How are we supposed to succeed in them? I don't get it. Ahhhhh!" He sighed with all confusion. They were younglings, not adults, or at least in the last frame of their younglinghood.

"Sometimes, Sunstreaker, we take 'bots without making them take the tests. When we do that it's because we know what he's got. We know he'll succeed in all the classes. And that's what happend with you. You are two kids with abilities that kids of your own age don't have. You're kind of like advanced younglings." He patted Sunny's head and put them down.

Then, Sideswipe raised his servo to ask a question. Prime gave him the permission to speak and kneeled in front of him to hear his question. 'Sides was a lil' 'bot and shy, so he didn't speak loudly to explaine to Prime, who was right in front of him.

"Is Bumblebee a warrior too?" His curiosity was big enough to ask random questions but others were just really important or necessary to his survival, like this one.

Prime chuckled and took the tiny minibot in his hand. "Bumblebee won't be a warrior. He'll be a scout in the special operation ranks."

"But why is he here? He's too young, or does this place have a daycare?" When Sideswipe started with his questions, it was like he was interviewing a suspect, hard to stop, and wanted deep explanations.

"Because he doesn't have a family, he has been here since he was a newborn." He rubbed Bumblebee's back when he cuddled on Prime's chest to feel security. Hearing that, the young red 'bot felt bad. Why did he ask such a stupid question? There are somethings that we don't have to know about others live's.

"Now, would you like to visit the academy and meet the teachers even if you already know half of them?" Jazz asked friendly to the new students, and future warriors.

"Yes!" The twins answered giving their little servos to Jazz to start the visit. They left the office and all the mechs looked at them with an 'awww' face.

* * *

><p><strong>:D :D I LOVE sunny and Sides ! :D They tell me what to write when im out of PLEASE ! :D you don't know how happy im when i see a review :) I love you guys and I try to update as fast as I can.<strong>


	5. Bad Joke

**Chap 5 Bad Joke  
><strong>

**BOOOYYAAAAAAAA! I wanted to make you a SURPRISE ! UPDATING TWO CHAPS IN A DAY ! If I'm happy, I guess you are too. xD As I said to my dear Friend ... I dunno why but I'd rather write in English than French -_- weird eh? **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Transformers just my story :D**

* * *

><p>Three younglings were running in the corridors followed by a white and black monster. They yelled and laughed. The monster behind them Roared and threw mini bombs to capture his preys.<p>

"C'mon Bee! It's time to teach this monster what we are capable of." ordered Sunny while they were still running. They were still younglings and to kill a monster wasn't an easy thing to do but they were determined to do so.

"Okay Bee, do it now!" the tiny bot stopped to run while the two others continued. He put on the floor a electric trap and in each of them, was write: come eat my aft. Of course, this sentence was from Sunny and Sides. Who else? After preparing the traps, he yelled to attract the enemy. When he saw the big monster coming he started to shake. That was so stressful. What if he failed and the big monster ate him? The monster roared louder and louder to scare the young bot. Seeing the monster close to him, Bee closed his optics with his servos hoping to survive the attack.

BOOM

He opened his baby blue optics and saw his enemy roaring on the floor, trying to escape the trap. In about five seconds, the electroshocks were going to electrify the poor victim to let him without energy.

"Owww! Owww! Owwwwwwwww! Okay kids! Owwwwwwww! The training is over. Owwwww! Turn off the traps now!" the poor Jazz was almost crying of pain. Sure, the electroshocks were not powerful but they got enough energy to hurt you a bite and let you scream.

"Oh sorry Sir! But... Hum, I don't know how to do it. It's just Sunny that knows." Bumblebee felt pity for the saboteur yelling on the floor and thought about the way he could help him "I can call him to turn off the traps, just wait" he left the place running no caring about Jazz's pain and calling Sunny in all the corridors. He didn't find him and decided to go in Redalert's office. This mech was a pro in security systems and he was the only one to find somebot thanks to his vigilance cameras. He knocked the door to enter but he didn't get an answer.

"Red! Reddy! Please open the door! I need your help. It's about Jazz's life." he yelled knocking on the door but silence reigned in that place. How could I help Jazz? He thought as he continued to look for Sunny. While he walked thinking about a plan, he saw Prowl taking some boxes to his office. He knew Prowl will be the saver.

"Prowl,sir! I need your help quick." he ran towards the tactician and explained the situation. The mech dropped the boxes down and ran to help his friend.

Arrived in place, Jazz was lied down with no more screams. He didn't even move. He seemed death. It was maybe to late to save him. As Bumblebee saw one of his favorite teacher dead, he started to cry. If he only knew how to turn off those traps, Jazz would be alive. He felt so guilty and screamed "Jazz, sir! Please don't go away.I'm sorry! Stay with us. You are the best teacher in this academy and in all Cybertron. Please." he cried and cried and suddenly, Prowl kicked Jazz on his head.

"HEY! Stop that cirque. Its not a good thing to play with youngling's feelings. Get up now!" he ordered after seeing the tiny bot crying and suffering because of the "death" of Jazz.

"Owww!" he slowly murmured after that hurtful kick. "Hi Bee!" he smiled to him and started to laugh. That was his best joke ever. He loved to play with the feelings of others mechs, though he knew it was not a good idea with younglings because of their sensible feelings.

"What? You was no... not deeeaaa...dead?" the yellow youngling asked frustrated by Jazz's joke.

"nope kid. I wasn't" he answered softly to calm his student down. "I was just playing" he blinked at the tiny bot before he could see a tiny pede coming in his direction. A stingy pain shut him up.

"THAT'S NOT COOL! I thought you was dead! I HATE YOU!" Bumblebee yelled after kicking the saboteur's face as revenge. He let 'his' favorite teacher there in pain before he walked cursing like never before to his room.

"Jazz, we need to talk." ordered Prowl seriously with a bite of anger in his voice. "Go to my office after cleaning the place with all your toys bombs you threw." no doubt, the tactician was disappointed and angry with Jazz's behavior. He felt like a brat when Prowl talked to him with that serious and angry tone. Occasions were rare to get a glare from his friend and when he said "we need to talk" it meant he will surely received a lecture and a punishment.

Meanwhile, the sad Bumblebee was sit on the edge of his room's window with oily tears still cursing.

"Slag Jazz! How dare he! Damned rusty glitchin' mech!"

"hey Bee. What happen?"

The yellow bot jumped scared when he heard Sides's voice. He didn't notice the red youngling enter in his room, Bee was trained to be a scout, he should be able to hear every little noise but this time he failed.

"Ahh ... Nothing Sides. Everything is ok." he looked down on the floor still cursing but in his head. Sides got closer to his lil'friend trying to help him.

"You sure? Cuz... You rarely are sad and alone in your room so and I were looking for you, we thought you would like to participate in our next adventure." he smiled but sighed after seeing the young bot with a oily tear. Bumblebee was a nice bot and he was all the time happy and to see him crying or sad was because of a bad mark or somebot hurt him so deeply.

"what is it Bee? I don't like see you so sad." that was his last try to know what happened but he failed. Bee didn't answer and just asked Sides to leave the room. The red youngling nodded and left his dear friend alone.

"Jazz!" the student called from the other side of the corridor as he saw the tactician coming in his direction "Do you know what is wrong with Bee? I tried to help him but he just wanted to be alone. I'm worried about him" for the first Sideswipe was worried about an other bot than he or his Brother. Jazz just smiled and continued his walk towards Bumblebee's room.

"Eh? What's wrong here?"

"Apparently, Jazz played with Bumblebee's feelings pretending he was dead." Sunny was now just behind his twin answering after hearing the question.

"AHHHH! Sunstreaker! Don't scare like that again!" he smacked his brother.

"Owww! It was not my purpose you idiot." the future warrior grumbled.

"Whatever! C'mon! I don't wanna be late to our next class. Hum... What's next class? I forgot." He asked embarrassed to his lovely brother. Said brother just smacked him "Ahhh Sides, Sides, Sides... What I am going to do with you. Our next class is... Yukki!"

"no need to smack me!"

"I just did what you did to me. We call it REVENGE bro!" replied the golden youngling.

"Yeah yeah ... Anyway. So our next class is Yukki?"

"Yup. I hate that class." the two twins continued his way laughing as they heard the first bell rang. They both gave them a look and started to run. "No! I don't wanna be late! C'mon Sunny!" Sides didn't like to be late at this class because he always received a lecture from the teacher if he was late.

"Ahhh... Sideswipe. It's just a science class. There's nothing important to learn. Just that fire and Ice is the same Fraggin' thing." he walked as slowly as he could to be late at class and it worked. The second bell rang.

Sideswipe cursed and began to yell. He was upset against his brother, if he was late it was because of him.

"YOU FRAGGIN' BROTHER! SON OF HELL! ITS YOUR FAULT IF WE ARE LATE AND IN TROUBLES!" he was really angry and his voice echoed in all the corridor. Then, was a loud scream of desperation and the young Sideswipe was shut up by a big red mech. Seeing the giant pede, the red youngling just froze and felt like a tiny micro nano brat compare to the bot.

"Did I hear what I heard?" asked the mech with a Grave tone. Sunny, as the good big Brother he was, he answered "Sir, no. You didn't heard correctly. What my DEAR brother said-" he glare at Sides before to continue his explanation. " was that : you fragile brother. Sun of hall! It's your fault if we are late and in troubles. See! He didn't say anything bad."

**::**Ironhide! I want you to bring the three younglings in my class now!**::** this mech was angry too.

**::**Right Jack.**::**replied the weapons specialist looking at the two innocents face throught the comm. link

"Where's Bumblebee?" he looked around and sighed. "Kids, it's not time to play... Give it up Bee."

"Ironhide, sir, Bumblebee is in his room with Jazz." answered the bored Sunstreaker already walking to his science class.

"What is he doing?" a curious Hide asked but never received an answer because there was no bot to answer as the twin went to their science class.

"Arghh. Fine... Let me talk alone you brats.''

* * *

><p><strong>MOUAH HA HA HA HA HA! EVIL LAUGH! XD My brain is empty of ideas xD <strong>

**me: Sunny, Sides! Give me ideas!**

**Sunny: We are not paid for**

**Sides: Sunny.. our Paid is the reviews..**

**Me: Thanks Sides! **

**Sunny: Arphh.. ok ok I'll think about ideas.**


	6. Big Brother

**Chap 6 Big brother.**

**AHHHHHHH! *happy scream* Guys ... I love you *Cleaning a tear* You don't know how proud I feel of myself. Sorry again for my mistakes. THANKS A LOT TO **Lambor Terror Lep and Autobotgirl2 **for your reviews.** **You inspire me to continue :)**

**Do not own Transformers.**

* * *

><p>"You know you are late!" the scientist yelled to his two students. "Where's The tiny yellow bot?"<p>

"Frag it Jack! He's with Jazz! How many times do I have to repeat it." Sunny just sighed and took his seat.

"How did you call me? Did I hear a curse? Are you disrespecting me?" hearing the scientist voice, the twins knew he was not in a good mood.

"Ahh ohhh uhhh... I didn't mean to huh... Hum ... You know." he smiled to him, and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Go out of my class!"

"but-" replied the youngling

"There's no but! You know what! You two, go out of my class!" he pointed the door glaring the twins.

"RIGHT!" yelled the red bot. "We don't need of your boring slag of science!"

"Yeah we don't need it! We know fire and ice is the same fraggin' thing!" Agreed his twin knocking the teacher desk.

They left the class and closed the door rudely.

"I'll tell Prime about your behavior!" yelled Wheeljack behind the closed door.

"Woah! What's wrong with the teachers today?" asked Sides worried about these weird changes.

"I don't know. We should go to see Bee." answered his twin while Sides was still in shock.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Bee, I didn't mean ta hurt ya. Ya know it... I was jas kidding with ya but I think I went too far." explained the saboteur to the youngest bot of the academy.

"..."

"Bumblebee, please, I know I acted like a fool playing with yar feelings but please forgive me." he rubbed Bumblebee's head slowly and took him over his lap.

"Look, I'll do whatever ya want only to get an answer." he smiled but the yellow youngling just stayed quiet.

"Jazz, sir, I just ... I thought you was de-" oily tears fell on his baby faceplates and started to cry.

The saboteur felt so guilty, so bad and so stupid to have played with his dear student when he saw him crying. It meant Bee really appreciate him. He hugged the crying tiny mech and rubbed Bumblebee's back.

"Shhhs ma lil'bee. I'm really sorry. With yar tears, ya show me that ya really appreciate me. With yar tears, I know I deeply hurt ya, with yar tears, I just want to go in da past and erase ma error."

"Sir, I reaa... Really apppre... Appreciate you. Sin-sin-since I'm here, you care abo-about me. You are like a-a-a a big brother to me." he said sobbing like never before. He felt finally free of keeping this secret for so long time.

Jazz hugged him stronger and suddenly, Bumblebee felt something tiny, wet and warm fell on his helm.

"Sir? Are you-you you crying?" he asked while cleaning the tears with his servos.

Jazz quickly cleaned up his tears and nodded. "ha ha ha..." he laughed shyly and softly. "Yes ma bee but not because I'm sad."

"So why?" Bumblebee stared to his dear Jazz waiting to know.

"cuz... I neva' thought ya would see me like a big brotha'. Ya deeply touched ma spark with yar words kid." rebellious tears fell and two tiny servos cleaned up his tear.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"is it me or we are walking with no destination? Where are we? I don't recognize this place." Sideswipe looked around. The place was full of boxes and a loud sound of machine working made them to talk louder almost yelled to hear at each other. The place was dark, few lights helped to see were they were walking.

"Sides... How the the pit frag did we get here?" Sunstreaker tried to understand how they came inside but it was hard to find the answer. The twins thought and thought.

"Ahhh! I know! You remember we were going to see Bumblebee but Jazz was still with him and then you suggested to play 'Dumb Blind' and that's the result. We're trapped here." Sides tried to find a door or a way to get out of there but the place was so dark and scaring that he just stayed there.

"Susu ... I'm scared." the red youngling started to shake and his breath was faster and faster.

Surprised by his brother reaction and word, Sunstreaker just stood firmly to give him security.

"How did you call me? The last time you called me like that, you was a sparkling." he took Sideswipe's servo and hugged him. The problematic and rude Sunstreaker became a soft and nice brother. He became the brother he was when they were sparkling. The brother who protected Sides from the danger. The big brother inside him came out to protect his little brother.

" I used to call you that when I was scared or had nightmares in the nights or during nap time." he cuddled his brother and his breath became slowly and slowly.

" Easy... big sparkling." he chuckled and looked around to find a solution.

"Look... Stay here and I'll examine the place. Don't worry, I'll do it as faster as I can." he blinked to his brother and disappeared in the dark.

Sideswipe closed his optics and murmured words to calm down. "Don't worry Sides, Sunny is brave and strong. You will get out of this place" he repeated this sentence several times before he heard a weird noise.

"Hem... SUNNY?" he began to scream and run in circles

"SUNNY! SUNNY! SUNNNYYYY!" he was out of control screaming and screaming.

Again, he heard the same noise but louder than the first time.

CRAAAACKKKK!

"AHHHHH! HELP!"

BOUMMMM!

"I'm dead!" he said seeing a dark little form walking.

"Who are you? asked the unknown form. "Where am I?"

"You-you can ta-talk?"

"Yes. I'm a bot like the others." he walked trying to find the voice of the mech talking to him.

"Wait. You are like me? Are you a youngling?" he jumped happily trying to find the new kid.

"Yup. But I don't see anything. Is it normal?"

"Yeah... We are trapped here and we don't find a way to get out of that creepy place." he turned on his tiny lights over shoulders he received in the beginning of his long training in case of emergency. The lights helped the New bot to find Sideswipe.

"Ahhh! There you are! And... Why 'we' you are not alone?" the youngling standing in front of Sideswipe was red and with tiny corns on his head. He was similar to Bumblebee but with a different color.

"Nope I'm not, my brother is with me. He is looking for the exit door. What's your name?" he curiously asked.

"My name's Cliffjumper but you can call me Cliff." they both laughed and smiled at each other. They were younglings after all.

"Mine is Sideswipe but you can call me Sides. Do you want to help me to find my bro?"

"Ok! I will meet another friend." replied the red bot as he jumped and jumped during the walking.

"Can you stop jumping like that?"

"Huh? Ok..." he fell so shy and stopped walking and began to cry.

Hearing the cries, Sides turned around and saw the youngling sat over a box.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he apologized and called his brother. "SUNNY! SUNNY!"

"Woah! I'm here lil'bro. Hey? Who is he?" he asked surprised by the new bot.

"Sunny, he is my or our new friend, Cliffjumper. But call him Cliff." a big smile covered his faceplates and jumped of joy.

"Hi!" the crying bot said cleaning his tears and running toward the gold bot to hug him and find comfort.

Sunstreaker grimaced but knew the new youngling was scared and needed to hug a 'strong' bot to feel secure. He was so proud of himself.

"Let's find get out of here" ordered the young egocentric leader of the trio. They started the research and suddenly, all the dark room became illuminated.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny: Happy? We helped you with your chap. <strong>

**Sides: We? I did all the work!**

**Me: Kids... calm down please. You both helped me, Sides you gave me the ideas and Sunny... you.. hum... you gave me the smile to continue. **

**Twins : We love you!**

**Me: Awwww **_*hug them*_** I love you too kids. **

**Sides: Wait! I want to get a review! :D **

**Me: You will get one only if you behave yourself :)**


	7. The return

**Chap 7 : The return  
><strong>

**Hi hi hi! :D Okay... there's another Chap :D obviously -_- ha ha ha ha... hey guys, thank you for your reviews! :D But specially to Autobotgirl2 that helped me when i was ran out of inspiration. She's like the second writer of this chap :) **

**Dont own TF :D**

* * *

><p>The return. As the place was no more in darkness, the room was revealed to be the 'forbidden room'. What was inside the room scared the younglings.<p>

"Hum... What's that place?" Cliff asked still glued to Sunny.

"I think it's the 'forbidden room'" the young warrior examined all the room noticing weird things.

"the 'forbidden room'? Why that name?" Cliffjumper didn't know how to react. Forbidden could mean danger or danger or DANGER.

"The principal of the academy told us to never come in that room." said Sideswipe scared to disobey the order. When they received an order that included the word forbidden, it was better to obey or something bad could happen.

"Who is the principal?" asked the red youngling.

"It's Alpha Trion. He only comes to check if the teachers and the students are doing well and if the students really deserve to be trained in the Academy" explained the golden 'bot.

"Wait... Wait... This place is a school? I thought it was a ... I don't know... A mansion?"

"Nope. It's the Autobot Academy." replied Sideswipe with a smile, proud to be student of this prestigious school.

"Autobot Academy? So... It means that you two will be working in the Autobot side?" he jumped happily to know he was in front of two future heroes.

"Yup!" answered Sunstreaker still looking for the door.

"I want to be in this school too!" exclaimed Cliffjumper hoping to be with his new friends.

"It could be very cool if you are accepted." Sideswipe continued to talk and talk, letting his brother to work alone. "You could be my assistant to tease the teachers and no worry, I'm barely in troubles and if we are, I will take all the charge." the young Sideswipe missed the pranks. The last time he did one, he wasn't in the academy. He was in the first school and his pranks worked perfectly. Unfortunately, in the academy, they only were three students and the teachers could easily find the prankster.

"Hey guys!" cried Sunny on the other side of the room. "I found the door!"

"YES!" exclaimed Sideswipe taking Cliffjumper's servo and running towards his brother. As they arrived where Sunny was, a box fell over them and then another and another.

"Owww! Watch out Sunny!" a box was on the edge of falling over Sunny but something hold it.

"What's that?" asked surprised and scared Cliffjumper.

"I don't know but I don't like it." answered his friend Sideswipe still looking at the box flying over Sunny.

"Sunny could you please move! This box could fall anytime." ordered his twin worried about Sunstreaker's safety.

Suddenly, just when Sunny move from where he was standing, the box fell on the ground making a loud sound.

"See! I told you! This place is dangerous!" screamed Cliff shaking his head and closing his baby blue optics.

"huh? You never told us that." replied Sunny confused by the event.

The boxes continued to fall, one after one, the sound even louder and louder until there was no more box and a giant cell appeared. Behind the cell was a huge form. One of the three youngling got closer and saw a switch.

"hey! Look!" Sides pointed the switch, "What do you think it would happen if when touch it?" he asked curiously while he climbed some boxes before to touch the switch.

"SIDESWIPE! DON'T DO IT!" yelled the two younglings.

"There's nothing dangerous... Ha ha ha ha you really are chickenbots!" he laughed and turned the switch down.

An shrill alarm triggered and the room's lights became red. The cell's door opened and a roar echoed in the room.

"Wha...what was that?" asked Sideswipe with big wide optics. He went down the boxes and ran towards the two younglings. They ran trying to hide from that huge form taking life but suddenly, they saw another cell but this time, the form inside was tiny. They stopped curious by the new form. "not again!" whimpered Cliffjumper trying to keep his calm. The form walked out of his cell and big pinks optics was the only the three young 'bots saw before they ran again for their lives.

"HIDE! JACK! SOMEONE PLEASE!" the twins cried and fell over the ground when they both collided with an enormous pede. " Optimus! Sir! Plea-" Sideswipe raised his head to see the said mech but instead of blue optics, red optics were glaring him.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Sideswipe afraid of the mech. This bot was giant, grey and with a creepy face. His optics were not blue like all the others in the academy. On his chest, a violet logo, *way different at the autobot's logo indicated that he was not like them.

"Thank you little insect to get me out of that cell." his voice was grave and deep. Powerful was the word to describe his voice. The 'bot looked around and realized that he was in the same room where he was partially off-lined years and years ago, with three panicked younglings running everywhere and calling for help. The three younglings stood immobilized by the fear when they heard another roar. From nowhere, a 'bot jumped over the mech and then another appeared in the room. They all attacked the huge mech and one of them went to rescue the three younglings.

"C'mon troubles makers Follow me!" ordered Jazz still shooting over the mech.

"Jazz, sir, why are you shooting at him?" asked the twins while they were losing their breath for running and running since they activated the alarm.

"He's a bad guy. Da only thing he want is powa' and Lead Cybertron for da rest o' his life." answered Jazz when they arrived in class.

"We'll paint?" asked Sunny happily. He loved art and drama classes. He was the best and he felt like he was a kind of 'Paintcasso', a famous painter in Cybertron.

"No we won't. I wantcha' to explain me what happened." Jazz was rarely angry, he was the sun of the academy but when something REALLY bad happened, he could become worse than Ratchet. "By the way, who are ya?" asked the saboteur pointing the little red 'bot.

"I'm Cliffjumper, Sir." he answered shyly

"How did ya get here?"

"Euh... Long story sir." Sideswipe defended the tiny with a embarrassing smile.

"We will have the time to talk 'bout it after the threat." replied the mech. "For now, I want ya to stay quiet. Complications could come and we don't want to have a youngling in da Medbay nor a mech." ordered the big mech to his younglings. "Ah! Bumblebee is in da other room, so if ya wondered 'bout him, he is okay." he left the room and closed the door with a strong padlock.

The twins went in the other room to find their little Bee and just as they thought, he was hide in the last project they did. A house. They got a good mark thanks to Sunstreaker. They loved this house, it meant friendship and love. Of course, with the painted flowers on the roof and the little sparks on the windows, all the teachers knew it was a project done by younglings.

"Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?" asked Bumblebee behind the tiny door of their house.

"No worry Bum! It's us." The tiny yellow 'bot ran and hugged the twins, happy to see them alive. He noticed the new 'bot and looked at the twins, then at the 'bot.

"Who is he?"

"I'm Cliffjumper." answered the red youngling waving his servo sheepishly.

"uh? Hi." Bumblebee was a shy youngling. It was hard to him to get new friends since he was raised in a place where younglings never were presents. Only adults lived there. It took him weeks to accept the twins as friends. They were talking about all the situation, each one giving their version of who could be the mech but they were also trying to know who was the tiny 'bot.

"I'm sure it's Bigpede. The creepiest mech in all Cybertron. They say he eat younglings when they are misbehaving."

"What? You think so Cliff?" the three youngling were shaking. They have hear about the Bigpede but they never thought the monster would be in THEIR school.

"No! I'm sure it's Optimus Prime's dad." said Sideswipe.

"What? What the slag are you talking about?" almost yelled Sunstreaker.

"Yeah! Listen, maybe Optimus was a bad bad youngling and his father punished him many times, so Prime decided to push him in the cell and keep him there as revenge" replied the creative Sides.

"It could be true!" supported Cliff.

"Ahhh! No! Optimus is such a wise mech, why would he be a misbehaved youngling? That's not logic." said Sunstreaker in disagree with his brother.

"He is Megatron." All the younglings jumped of scare when they heard the voice. Hopefully, the voice was quickly known.

"Prowl sir!" exclaimed the twins happy to see their caretaker alive. The tactician just glared at them and they quickly started to explain their story.

"Listen, what you did was a big big mistake and we can't resolve the case now So stop talking and giving excuses, it won't help." he said rudely to his two younglings. The twins just sighed and sat on the ground.

"Don't be so rude with the younglings Prowl. One day or another, It would have happened" Prime bent down to see the twins and chuckled. He always was happy and rarely angry. "What just happened wasn't your fault. You are younglings and one of the characteristics of a youngling is curiosity. We couldn't live in peace all our live, you agree right?" he asked while the twins tried not to cry.

"Yes, sir" agreed both. Optimus got up and turned around to call the others.

"this is a meeting of last minute."

"Hum... Sorry to interrupt you, but where is Ratchet?" asked Bee,all the others were in the class with them but one was missing and it couldn't be a good sign.

"He's trying to help somebot." answered the scientist instead of Prime.

"Who? Everybot is here. It is just Ratchet that is not present." noticed Sideswipe. "We'll have time to talk 'bout it kids... I told ya." said Jazz after sighing.

"Now, the most important is how to deal with the return of our true enemy." declared Prime with a serious tone looking all the younglings and mechs in the class.

"Who's your enemy?" asked Bumblebee curiously raising his servo like if he were in class.

"Megatron... Leader of the decepticons." answered The Prime worried by the danger Megatron could represent.

* * *

><p><strong>:D SOOOOOO? I hate to know that you could find several mistakes... i'm ashamed xD I'm sure one of these days, Teachers will take away my ipod... because I write the chaps during classes... and we are not allowed to have Ipod or cellphones in class... BORING I'm happyyyyyyyyyyy ! :D<strong>

**LOVE YOUUUUUUU! even if you I don't know if you love me :P**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSS AND I WILL UPDATE TWO CHAP IN A DAY :D**


	8. My lovely femmeling

Autobot academy 8: My lovely femmeling**  
><strong>

**BOOM BOOM! YEAHHH! TWO CHAPS! XD guys... i love to write :) okay.. nothing else to say! xD AHHHH yeah! Want to thanks StarLitDown for the name of my femmeling. Thanks to her, Starlight has a name xD**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>A sejoor after the event, the four younglings were still asking for Ratchet. Of course, Cliffjumper was accepted in the academy and he knew a bit about the CMO so he joined the questioning younglings to know what happened with him.<p>

"Young mechs, you spent all the sejoor asking for him. I told you .okay." articulated Prowl with annoyance.

"But why have not seen him since?" asked one of the three younglings during their training with the tactician.

"Because he is busy with something" replied the mech.

"Oh! And what's that thing?"

"It's somethinggggg! I can't tell you now." he was tired to answer questions that were worthless "the training is not over yet!"

"Why can't you tell us?" the younglings decided that training was enough for today and they chose*** to start Question session.

"Because I can't!" he raised his voice but he remembered he was in front of younglings, not mechs. It was a bit harder for younglings to feel at ease with such a tone.

"But WHY!" cried Sideswipe with desperation.

"Arphhhhh! Stop asking! What don't you understand when I tell you, I CAN'T?" that's it. He was angry and when he was, he started to talk and talk and talk.

"When somebot cannot answer, it means that he simply can't. Maybe he don't know or maybe he is following an order. There's some things that you can't know because it is not of your business. You will know the jour that Prime we let us tell you. Plus, if you keep asking, maybe you will never know the answer because your annoying voice will annoy the one whom supposed to answer you. You are still younglings and younglings can't- " he saw the four tiny younglings and shook his head. "What am I doing talking with them, they will never understand" thought the tactician seeing the younglings playing like if there was nothing important.

"Ok... Training is over but next time, I'll continue to teach you how to prepare an emergency plan." he smirked when he saw his students complaining of how boring it was.

"Noooooooo!"

"Sir! Don't be so mean!"

"Ahhh! Please! Emergency plans are so boring!"

"yeah! We rather do a training of two hours instead of emergency plans."

"Really?" Prowl was surprised but he knew the young 'bots hated to do emergency plans. "Okay. Next class, we'll train for two hours!"

"WHAAAAT?" yelled all the younglings in disagree with the one you dared to say such a stupid suggestion.

The tactician just chuckled and left the training room with four younglings quarreling between them.

Hours after they little talk, one of the younglings decided to visit the CMO. He walked slowly and discretely. If Ratchet saw him... He will end sit on the medic table been lectured for an hour. No 'bot wanted to be lectured by the CMO. A real nightmare.

He entered the Medbay and saw the medic working on something and he was really concentrate on it. He walked slooowly. He hide himself behind the operation light. It was thick enough to hide the youngling. Then, he heard the medic growling and cursing.

"What is he doing?"

The medic turned around rapidly to see from where was the voice. He saw a tiny servo and walked toward the tiny spy. He took the servo and pulled the squirming youngling along, in front of him.******* Holy Primus, that was the end of Sideswipe's life.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" snarled the medic with his creepy face of anger. He looked like BreakStein (Frankstein).

Younglings hated this creature. He was rusty with pieces of different 'bots and 'cons he had eat*** and he used to torture younglings with his dangerous weapon. Nobot know about that dangerous weapon but apparently, his weapon was the most dangerous in all Cybertron. Of course, it was a story to scare the younglings when they were misbehaving or didn't want to go in recharge.

"I'm s-so-sorry. I didn't mean to... To... ahhhhhhhhh! Optimus!" he sniffled trying to get away from the evil doc. He continued to cry and cry... He was scared. "Ahhh! Buhhh... I-I want Daddy! Buhhh!"

"Ahhph... Okay. Come here Sides." he hugged the youngling and rubbed his helmet. "I'm sorry. I'm just very tired and I asked to don't bother me until I get this work done***. " he got up and took in one of his bottle a energon lollipop. " Here's for you." he gave the candy and opened his door. "can you leave now? I have a lot of work to do."

"But I want to be with you" the sad Sideswipe wanted to spend time with his caretaker. The last time he did so, the medic only stayed** with him for an hour and left after to do things that were more 'important'.

"No Sideswipe. You can't. Go now." he pointed the door but the youngling didn't move.

"No. I don't move from here." he folded in arms and sulked seeing away.

"Sideswipe! I have more important things to attempt than argue with you."

"I said I don't move from here!"

"Argh! When you want to be stubborn, you really are. Now go out! I told you Sides, I have work to do." he hated to argue with 'bots because his patience ran out easily and wrenches were useful but he can not use it with younglings.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!" he screamed, not happy of his caretaker. What doesn't he understand was the fact that he only wanted to spend time with him.

A little voice interrupted the two arguing 'bots and silence reigned in the medbay.

"Whe...Where am I?" the voice asked with fear.

The medic left his charging and ran to see his patient. He scanned his patient and talked softly, forgetting Sideswipe.

"Sir! Is it a 'bot?" curiously was over Sideswipe again. He all the time wanted to know everything and nothing. He liked to be the source of the breaking news with his friends.

The medic just grumbled and took him over his lap. What Sideswipe saw was unbelievable. On the medic berth was a youngling with weird wings and all about the young 'bot was different to them.

"Wow...that's why you wouldn't want us to bother you? Ahhh I understand. Why didn't you tell us about it before ah?

"because it was not sure if she would survive so I preferred to keep it secret." answered the young adult.

The lil'Sides continued to look at the youngling and touched her servo. The femmeling whimpered but calmed herself down when the cute 'bot in front of her started to talk.

"What's your name?" he placed his servo over his chest "me is Sideswipe."

The patient stared at him for a few moment and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Designation's Starlight. Daughter of the great Ultra Magnus. Trained as a warrior and future commander of the femme sector."

Four wides optics gazed her, totally speechless. She was really smart and her speaking was so developed.

"Wow! You speak good and your name is beautiful." Sideswipe was extremely surprised by how cute the femmeling was.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't need of your compliments." she looked at the medic and asked something to eat.

"There." Sideswipe gave her the candy Ratchet gave him but the femmeling refused.

"No! I don't want to eat a candy, candies its not good for my internal systems. My father told me to never eat a candy or something with much energon and I'll obey what he say."

"Oh... Okay." He was so sad about Starlight's words. He kept the candy and asked Ratchet to put him down.

"Sides, my youngling, come here a sec." ordered the medic with a soft voice. The young 'bot went to Ratchet and looked down at the floor. He was sad sad sad sad he almost cried but he wouldn't do it in front of his 'lovely' future bond-mate. She would see him weak and he wanted to seem strong and powerful, ready to protect her.

"Do not take it personally. She is like that with all the 'bots not only with you. Let her recover completely and perhaps she will be more attentive to you." he patted Sideswipe's helmet and kissed his charge on his forehead

The kid just left the room and smiled back to the medic when he heard the voice of his sweet love calling for help.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHH! CUTE! XD <strong>

**Sides: No no... i love her and she will be my bond-mate.. **

**Me: uh... yeah sure xD keep dreaming xD**

**reviews :D i love them xD**


	9. Younglings in bad mood

Autobot Academy 9: Younglings in bad mood...

**Nahhh! here's for you... the other chap :D** **love you all! :D**

* * *

><p>Several joors after, the femmeling was introduced to the others and was new student also.<p>

"Okay... What's the opposite of Autobots?" asked a pretty femme to her students. She was new and she loved to work with younglings it was easier and she knew they were rare so their education should be the best.

One of the students raised his servo waiting to answer.

"Yes Cliffjumper." she smiled happily to see at least one of her five students participating and listening at her. The twins were almost recharging over their desk and the yellow minibot seemed confused with all that stuff in their new class. Self-defense. Wasn't it the same thing Prowl teach them?

"Opposite of Autobot is... Is... Eh... Is... I don't know." answered the red minibot laughing of himself.

"Nice try Cliffjumper. The right answer is-"

"Decepticons..." grumbled the femmeling bored about the class. "Miss Elita-1... This class is totally boring. Look! Twins are almost rechar-" she looked at them and sighed " I should say their are recharging and the tiny Bee seems lost... Plus, Sir Prowl is already teaching us how to do what you're teaching us." she explained all about Prowl's class and Got up of her seat. "I'm tired... See you next class." she left the classroom and walked toward Prime's office.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe! Wake up! It is no time to recharge." she shouted angrily after to realize Starlight was right, her class was not paying attention.

The twins woke up and one of the two murmured still in recharge "I love you Starlight. You are my impossible bond-mate and-" a hard smack brusquely woke him up and he jumped warned by the danger that could be around him. When he saw his brother's face he knew he was the one whom smacked him.

"Can I know what's your problem?"

"You was talking crap..."

"Watch your language young Sunstreaker"

"Miss Elita, why are you so formal? We are younglings not officers nor youngling's Prime." asked the yellow 'bot.

"We call it respect my dear. You don't have to be officers or somebot very important. Respect is for all. We all deserve respect." she happily answered but when she saw the twins fighting between them, the smile disappeared and she sighed deeply.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, my young warriors, stop fighting. Violence is not allowed in class. You continue, I'll call Ironhide. "

The twins suddenly stopped to fight and smiled at each other. Sunny gave a wink to his brother and they both ran to the door and escaped.

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! COME BACK RIGHT NOW!" yelled the poor femme in distress.

"Uh-oh..."

"What is it Bumblebee?"

"Miss Elita... I think they have in mind a plan with Ironhide."

"A plan with him? You mean Ironhide is inside the plan with them?"

"No no... I mean Ironhide is the victim of twin's plan."

"A prank?" asked Cliff afraid by the results it could gave them.

"I really think so."

"Okay... Since I only have you two in my classroom... What do you think if we go take a breath outside the school? It will be your reward for being good students." she suggested friendly to the two minibots. She could swear they were brother or even twins. They were similar but the other one was red. Maybe they were but they didn't know.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are twins but they don't have something similar, nor the color. Only thing they have similar was... Their were troublemakers.

"YAYYYY!" the two younglings exclaimed and clapped their servos. It was rare that they could go outside the school. Teachers told them it was very dangerous and the best place to protect them from evil mechs was the Academy. They left the school and went to the closest park.

The slicing doors warned Optimus somebot had entered his office. He turned around and saw the little femmeling coming toward him with a bored look.

He smiled and the little femme stretched her mini arms to be over Optimus's lap. He did as she wanted and the cute youngling just laid her head on his thick chest. She began to whimper and big tears ran down her baby face.

"What happen my little sweetspark?" he cooed and rubbed Starlight's helmet to comfort her. He hated to see his younglings sad or upset. He wanted them to be happy, he wanted the best for his future team.

"I mi-miss my da-da-daddy. I hate this pla-place and I hate the one whom caused me to stay locked for two vorns in that cell." she explained with anger in her voice and she suddenly began to hit Optimus and scream. She was totally upset and that was the way for her to release her pain.

The Prime just let her to do it for some seconds but after a while, he held her and tried to calm her down. She was uncontrollable. She squirmed, kicked, screamed, hit cursed and was total emotional chaos. He tried his best to control her but he didn't want to hurt her. He called over his the medic.

::Ratchet, come immediately in my office, I have a really upset youngling hard to control.:: his voice was almost audible, the screams were too loud to let Optimus talk clearly but Ratchet understood.

:: Im on my way. End:: the medic prepared a low-grade energon with a sedative dissolved inside.

When he arrived in Prime's office, he turned off his auditories receptors and took the squirming youngling firmly. "Primus's sakes...How did it happen?" he didn't get an answer and quickly injected the sedative. After some seconds, the cute upset youngling was in a deep recharge.

"Where are the others younglings?" asked quietly the medic with Starlight in his arms, ready to walk away to put her on her berth.

"I don't know... I heard The twins were walking around after falling in recharge and left the class."

"What about Bee and Cliffjumper?"

"I dont know... Sorry old friend."

The medic walked away waving his servo and Optimus thought about the two missing younglings. Where could there be? hope they are okay, he thought turning off his work's datapad and leaving his office, ready to look for the younglings.

*****  
>"Miss Elita! Help!" cried Bumblebee in desperation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys.. I'll take a break during a month :) don't worry i'll be back :D i love you! and i have a lot of fun writing the chaps for you and I :D Sunny and Sides are sad because they don't want me to leave for a month... :( I understand them but its the life :)<strong> **ha ha ha ha ha ha i'm kidding :) I'll never leave for so much time :O** xxxxxxxx

**thanks for your reviews again :D**


	10. First Prank

**Autobot Academy 10: First Prank for Ironhide**

**Okay yeah! I'm losing my breath... I can't believe I wrote 9 chapters... And I'm in my tenth! :O can someone slap me? I'm sure I'm dreaming ... By the way... THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AUTOBOTGIRL2, STARLITDAWN, LAMBOR TERROR LEP**

* * *

><p>"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" yelled the weapons specialist running after the evil twins. If he arrived to catch them, he would kick their small afts and punished them for the rest of the sejoor. After that prank they really deserved it.<p>

"Run Sunny! Run!"

"What do you think I'm doing you frag-head? I'm running as fast as I can!" he jumped over the obstacles that could forbid him to escape from his Combat teacher. He didn't want to get in more troubles if he broke something on his run away.

"Twins!" cried the medic with a furious tone. "Stop running and screaming,now. There's mechs in recharge and your," he pointed Sideswipe with a smirk, "lovely future bond-mate is in recharge too. By the way... Why are you running like that? Is there a monster behind you ready to kill you?" he chuckled briefly.

"You are in troubles lil'demons!" the big red mech was just some feet behind them, ready to take them and crush them on the ground.

"What in the Allspark have you done with him?" Ratchet was speechless, the big, rude, strong and furious Ironhide was paint in pink with flowers and little sparks all over his thick body. On his aft, a message was write for Starlight.

_I love you and I would give you my spark if something would happen to you._

"sorry Doc but we have to run!" he smiled and suddenly, when they were ready to run, a giant 'bot was standing in from of them.

"Ahhh. Twins, have you seen Bumblebee and Cliffjumper?" he asked softly so he wouldn't wake the deeply recharging off-shift mechs.

"Nope and we don't care about them Sir." the arrogant Sunstreaker answered with eager to run. He took his brother's servo and he pulled him on the other side of Prime's leg to escape from Ironhide.

"Wait here. You can't run in the corridors when mechs or younglings are recharging." he grumbled not happy with the twins behavior. "And What was that way to talk to your superior?"

"Sir okay, I'm sorry. Can we go now?" Ironhide was closer than it seemed and they really needed to escape.

"Why are you eager to run? Is there something wrong? Oh! I think I know" he chuckled "you want to go in recharge?. You finally decide to obey. Don't you?"

"No! Why would we go in our berth to do a slaggin' nap? It is just the morning. Ironhide is following us because he want us to... To do the next weapon training session but we dont want so we are trying to escape! Can we go now?" a big innocent grin crossed his tiny face and without to get the permission they ran again.

"YOUNGLINGS!" the voice of the charismatic Prime warned them that they would probably get in troubles if they dared disobey their future commander. They hated to lose against a victim of their pranks but if they disobeyed Optimus, they would get double troubles. The hulky Ironhide was just behind them, ready to attack but his superior was standing in front. The twins felt the presence of their victim and froze. They were stuck between two huge 'bots. That was not the place they would like to be.

"Optimus, let me punish these two prankster. They really deserve it." he grumbled trying to keep his cold but it was hard. The students respected all their teachers, specially Ironhide, they knew they couldn't argue with him or start a quarrel because he would show them who was the boss and just with a glare, they obeyed for the rest of the class but for now, the twins decided to play with his authority.

O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bumblebee! Cliffjumper!" the teacher called for them but they didn't appear. The last thing she heard was a distress call coming from Bumblebee. She didn't understand, the two younglings were playing in the park, everything was alright. No danger, no strange mechs, no sign of Decepticon. They were on the swings, clicking and chirping happily. They were younglings but they still used the sparkling language. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were the youngest of the academy and it was of their duty to protect them. For now, Elita was out of her duty. She failed on her mission and she regretted to have disobeyed one of the first rule as Teacher.

Never go out of the academy with younglings, only if two or more 'bots are with them.

She looked around, calling her younglings but nothing. She asked all the femmes and mechs that were in the park with their younglings if they didn't see the two minibots, unfortunately, they all answered with a sad shook. They didn't know.

"Miss..." a blue youngling with a yellow helmet and a red back called her from where he was standing.

"If you give me two hug and kiss me... I'll find your charges. I'm sure they are looking for their creator too" he smiled and waited the answer. She didn't trust him... Maybe he was the one that youngling-napped them and after, he used this tactic to get... To get what? Love?

He was maybe in lack of love. A youngling in lack of love was something rare. Younglings were starting to be rare. Big part of them were in danger because the Decepticons attacked their city and killed their creators and it was sure that without somebot to take care of them, they would die. Others were tortured by the evil decepticons or used them as slaves to steal energon in dangerous place. The best place to keep a sparkling or youngling alive was in the Youth Sector. The sector was divided in ten section. Sparkling were few but their needs were important, three sector were built for them. The Alpha-Sigma Youth Sector, The Delta-Sigma Youth Sector and The Echo-Sigma Youth sector. They were specialized in sparklings. The other seven were specialized in younglings and was plenty of them.

She thought about all the reasons that could explain why this demand from the youngling was weird but there was no time to think and she accepted. "Thank you little one." as soon as she said it, she hugged and kissed his forehead, then he transformed in his alt-mode and the blue youngling became a tuning little car. He raced extremely fast and he was no more visible. She waited impatiently for his return.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Optimus tried not to laugh in front of his fellow 'bot but he couldn't keep it for too long. He chuckled and began to laugh loudly. The twins joined him and Ironhide just left them mumbling some words that were not audible. After seeing his friend leave, he felt kinda guilty to laugh in front of him. After all, he was cute with a pink paint but that was not something funny to live with.

A door slid and a tiny form with a pink blanket in her arms was there, standing, with narrowed optics. She was really irritated to have been wake up by laughs and loud voices.

"I wanna RECHARGE!" Sideswipe ran toward her and took her servo.

"I'm sorry my sweet Starlight. Ironhide was the one that talked and laughed loudly."

"Don't touch me!" she retired her servo from Sides' servo and returned in her room. The poor Sideswipe walked back to his brother with his head down. He hated to be neglected by his impossible bond-mate in front of his brother.

"Okay... Time for our nap Sunny." he left the medic and the sub-principal behind with intrigued faces.

O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She waited and waited... Maybe the blue youngling lied to her and she could have been looking for her students instead of trust this little hug's thief. Ready to call Optimus, she saw the blue youngling coming with her two precious students. He was excited to see them alive. She thought they could harm, Hurt or even worse. Thanks Primus they were alright.

"BUMBLEBEE, CLIFFJUMPER! my Sweetsparks!" she ran towards them and hug them. It was a beautiful moment but not for the hugged younglings. They hated to be hugged so hard.

"Miss Elita, we are okay. No worry. Thank you for your affection but-" another big hug took Bumblebee's breath away and he just let the femme finish with her over-affective moment. She did the same for Cliffjumper but this one appreciated it. The blue youngling saw the duo in their hug and smiled sadly.

"Where were you?" she asked worried but with a smile that seemed explains she was no more preoccupied.

"Cliffjumper saw a little Electro-toad and ran after it, I tried to stop him but he ran too fast so I called for help and HoSho found us." he smiled back at the young mech.

"It's Hot Shot not HoSho. " he giggled and shook his helm amusedly. He was taller than the two minibots and seemed older.

" Hot Shot, thank you so much. Please, can you bring me to your creators, I want to tell them how lucky they are to have a lil'hero like you." she asked friendly but she saw the youngling shook his helm looking down. She was intrigued by such a reaction.

"What happen my little?" she knelt down and raised Hot Shot's face to look at him in his cute optics.

"Nothing ma'am."

"If there were nothing... Then why that sad look?"

"..."

"What happen? Tell me, I won't judge you or laugh. No nothing. I'll listen to you. Wait... Bee, Cliff, could you please for a moment let us alone but do not go too far and DON'T follow Electro-toads." she smiled as the two minibots left her and went back to their swings.

"Now... What is it?" The youngling sniffled and he was on verge to cry.

" I don't have creators...they died long time ago..." saying so, he sobbed and big tears ran off his young mech face.

Hearing such a bad new, she only took the sobbing youngling in her arms and rubbed his helmet. "Shhh... I'm sorry... But it's okay my little, I'm here now. I'll protect you and give you love." she understood why his request to find the youngling was hug and kisses, now, everything was clear in her mind.

"Ho-How wi... wi...will you protect me?" he asked after hearing those reassuring words.

"Would you like to go at The Autobot Academy?" she smiled still rubbing Hot Shot's helmet.

"AUTOBOT? They... Really? Me... At this prestigious school? But it's impo-possible! I don't have how to pay that. Those whom are there are SPECIAL! they are strong and courageous. They don't fear anything. They are mechs or femme not younglings. They have to succeed all the test! I will never succeed them!" he panicked about the idea to be trained with experienced mechs.

"Look at them sweetspark," she pointed the two minibots. " they are in the Academy and they didn't need to do the tests. They were accepted because we saw in them a big potential and loyalty. You don't need to be a mech or adult to be student. Only thing you need is determination and a pure spark." the youngling was in shock. How could these two little 'bot be in that school? Primus really wanted the best.

"You think I could be accept?"

"I guarantee you."

"Really? You promise?"

"I promise!" a grin crossed Hot Shot's face as he thought all the things he could learn and do in that school. He jumped up and down, running everywhere, crying happily.

"Let's go back at school now. Cliffjumper, give your servo to Hot Shot. Bee, give me yours and do not go away in any circumstance." The younglings did as they were told and Cliffjumper clicked happily to his new friend. "Cliff... No clicking, you are no more a sparkling."

" 'Kay!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the school, Optimus talked in privacy with Elita-1, what she did was unacceptable but the great Optimus would certainly forgive her. They also talked about Hot Shot. The Academy wanted the best warriors, the best scouts, the best tactician, the best medic and the best family, because after all, they would spend all their life in company of their fellows mechs so selection was strict but let say Optimus knew about the hero's story and he was thankful this young mech found the minibots save and alive. He accepted and left Elita-1 with a polite nod. She did same and walked to Hot Shot. He was sat in one of the few seats that were in her history class talking with the two tiny younglings about the teachers. When he saw the femme come in the class, he got up from his seat and stood waiting to hear the words he wanted to hear. She saw him seriously and he knew he was not accepted.

"Hot Shot... I have the bad new to tell you that you will have to do a lot of homework with all the teachers." she enjoyed scare the younglings.

"Does it means I'm accepted?"

"Yes my little."

He didn't believe what he heard. He was accepted! Never before he thought he could be in the Autobots league in the future. It was his dream. He wanted to be a scout and warrior. The best warrior ever! And the best scout of all Cybertron. He was so happy... It was hard to express his emotions and suddenly, when he saw the weapon specialist with two younglings in his thick arms squirming and complaining for mercy he fainted.

"Hot Shot?" asked the yellow minibot over his friend's body.

"Bee, don't worry, he is okay, a lot of emotion can cause it. Let's just bring him to Ratchet." answered Elita-1 taking the unconscious youngling to the MedBay.

" I'm sure classes will be more interesting with Hot Shot!" exclaimed Cliffjumper following the teacher and letting Ironhide with the two troublemakers for their punishment.

"Hmm... I think I should go too..." Bumblebee waved his servo to his two problematic friends and left the room with the Ironhide and the screams of the twins.

"BEE! COME BACK PLEASE! OWWWWW! SORR- OWWWW!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's my longest chap... I love to update! :D And I think this is just the beggining of a longgggggg story xD. Thanks again for the followers and the reviews! :D im in love with REVIEWS XD LOVE YA GUYS!<strong>


	11. Little genius

**Chap 11: Little genius.**

**Okay... Unbelievable. Yeah... Chap 11... Do you believe it? I'm sure yes but I do not believe it. Hey... Guys... Have any idea for da story? :D Sometimes I would like to give up the story because it total bulls***t. XD I write cuz I love it but when I see others stories... I'm just disappointed of myself. Their stories are so cool and so cute... Mine is just scrap. :P okay... So enough of sadness xD xD xD xD xD and.. WHEELJACKKKKKKK I LOVE HHIMMMMM!**

**Do not own Transformers :)**

* * *

><p>"Welcome in science class Hot Shot. I'm Wheeljack and I'm your teacher for the rest of your younglinghood. I'm happy to get a new student. Hope you'll enjoy and love my sciences class. Now, let's start the class." the scientist loved to teach what he lived for.<p>

He took a electro-pen and began to write some weird formulas on the big Data-Board and suddenly he turned around to see the twins. "Ahhh! Yeah I almost forgot. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Fire and ice is NOT the same thing." he laughed subtly and continued to write his formulas. The twins just felt the odd faces of the other students. Who didn't know Fire and Ice was not the same thing? Apparently, they didn't.

"Stop to look at us like that! It's not our fault if we do not understand yukki class." Sideswipe could sometime forget to shut his mouth in presence of Wheeljack.

"How did you call my class?"

"YUKKI! Want I spell it?" replied the obnoxious red twin with an arrogant tone crossing his arms over his chest and placing his lil'pedes over his desk with an evil smirk.

" You dared to talk me in that tone? " the teacher walked in Sides' direction and stood there. Just in front of him, staring at him with narrowed optics.

"Don't look at me like that. You scare me Sir."

"You will receive an extra homework for disrespecting your superior and I want each letter write with different colors." he smirked when he saw the youngling's wide optics and his mouth dropped open, he was speechless. He returned to his board and took his science data-pad. "and put your pedes on the floor. The gravity insist that the weight of your pedes are better on the ground." he loved to be serious with the twins.

"Gravity? What the pit is that?" Sunstreaker could be more behave than his prankster brother but his language was so unacceptable. A little dirty mouth.

" Watch your language!"

The yellow twins just rolled his optics and shook his head in disaccord and shrugged*** his shoulders.

" Class, go at the gravity section please. Today we will learn why all the things you throw, fall on the floor and we will do a laboratory."

"Ahh... Gravity..."

A servo was raised and he gave the permission to talk. "Is it in team or alone?" Starlight was the only femmeling as student and she hated to be with mechs. They were stupid, without feelings and thieves of femme's love. She hoped to get a friend too. That was unfair, they were six students now and five of them were mechs. To be the only femmeling was hard to live with but hopefully, Elita-1 was there, she and her had a good Teacher-student friendship. Hot Shot was surprised to see a femmeling in the academy. Most of the Autobots were mechs and the few femmes were nurses or warriors in youth sector or in other place where danger was not so present but the principal seemed to have seen in her something special. Well that's what Hot Shot thought about her but there was a secret behind Starlight's story.

" it's better if you are alone because in team of two, there's always one that works more."

She nodded and Wheeljack continued his class. Sideswipe was angry. That was not fair, he hated homework but if he did not do it, he will get another. Now, this class was no more Yukki class... but extra-Yukki class. He felt like the world would end for him but let's just say he was an exaggerating youngling. He was keeping his frustration inside him by scratching and biting his data-pad and glaring at the teacher but the said teacher saw the youngling that was glaring at him and just to get him more frustrated he asked a question.

"Sideswipe, what's the name of this formula: 6 CO2 + 12 H2O → C6H12O6 + 6 O2 + 6 H2O? Wheeljack was one of the best scientist in all Cybertron but when he wanted to annoy somebot, he worked hard to get the result and for today, his victim was Sideswipe. He knew how easy it was to get mad a youngling. He lived that situation in his younglinghood but unfortunately, his teacher was not as cool as he was.

Flashback

" look at the cute 'Jack"

"Friends, we have a youngling that just came out of the sparklinghood."

"I'm sure he is one of the few younglings that still chirp and click." The mech laughed at his funny statement.

He was so embarrassed. How could the teacher think this about him for the first day in the Academy. He was a brilliant youngling, he was more advanced than others of his age. Sure he was a shy youngling and he just talked when he was interested by something he liked like SCIENCE. He hid behind his creator's leg and whimpered. He didn't want to get separate of his creator for much time.

It was hard to admit that you were no more a sparkling and that all the attention and moments your creator or Sire gave you was now something in the past. Of course, creators will always give them love through their bond but it was not the same now. Younglinghood was one of the best phase of 'bot's life. They learned to be independent and to get prepare to face the life as a future autobot. Younglinghood of a future soldier in the military service was totally different of the civil youngling's life. Citizens of all the cities wished their youngling could go in that prestigious academy but big part of the young mechs and young femme didn't want to go there. They knew what it mean to engage military service. The possibility to let your spark in a war, the responsibilities, the sad fact that you would probably never have your own family and the years of training that was needed to get your diploma in the rank you wanted but Wheeljack was determinate to be scientist or doctor and give service to the army. His intelligence was so developed that he only spent 7 sejoors in the daycare before to be send in the academy. At least, the caretakers in the daycare knew how smart he was and that he will surely become one of the best scientist for the Academy or the military service but those frag-heads in front of him thought the contrary.

"You should know he is a smart youngling and he could know more things than you." his creator was so in the truth and tried to make sure the teachers were wrong.

Wheeljack, in his young age has read sciences data-pad from his creator. He didn't play with toys like all the sparkling would have do. He spent joors trying to understand why the toys were so entertaining for a sparkling. He create a board with his data-pad and walked in the parks asking at sparkling or younglings why they loved to play with toys. He noted the answer and after several answers, he create his own statics board and the results were incredible. When his creator saw the work he did, he was speechless. His mouth dropped open we he saw the delighted youngling writing over his little desk formulas that were extremely hard to understand.

"You will be surprise by his works in class, please take care of him, he is still young and I'm kinda sure he will be the youngest in his class." he smiled to his charge and patted his helm. He knelt to see his charge directly in his optics and embraced him. He murmured in his audial receptors, "Now my dear scientist, I have to go. I know you will be the greatest scientist in all this universe. Never forget I will always be proud of you. Be a nice little 'bot. I'll come to visit you when the occasions will allow me." He left the whimpering youngling with the mechs and gave him a wink before to walk away.

"Now little genius, wanna do some statics board about how boring is to teach at kids like you?" the mech was so mean with him and seemed to hate him.

The white colored youngling wiped his little tears and took his serious."I wee le you suprised wi all the things I wee do in font of you! If you hate me... Then call ma creato to come hir and take me home!" he glared at him but the said mech laughed at him. Inside his young spark, sadness was invading his joy of first day at school.

"Wa so funny? Don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that little one... It's just funny how your lights in each side of your helm blink when you speak." he continued to laugh but the youngling didn't accept to be laughed of his lights. He was unique with that.

" you jealous!" he tried to keep his tears but it was hard. It was the first time somebot laughed about his lights. What an offense.

" I'm not, now come in class."

The joors passed and all the students tried to hang out with the little genius. In all his exams, he succeed with a perfect mark. His teachers was a bit tired of him. Tired to teach to a youngling that knew most of the things he said. It was now time to play with him.

"Wheeljack, answer at this question... And it will declare you the genius of all your class. If you fail, you are no more the little smart we all think you are and it means you don't know anything." all the students waited to hear the question because they knew Wheeljack would shut the mech.

"How do you call this formula 6 CO2 + 12 H2O → C6H12O6 + 6 O2 + 6 H2O?" he wrote the formula on his board and the young mech just stayed astonished. He never saw this formula before, he almost read all the science data-pad in his short life but never before he saw such a formula.

"So?" the teacher grinned evilly and waited the answer.

"I... I..." the little white youngling felt the impatient optics of all the students and panicked about the idea to fail the answer. He was put under pressure and that was the worse thing to do. He looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide forever. He began to shake and whimper. The tears on the verge of his optics, a white and red youngling looked at him with a calm smile. He winked at him and walked to get next to him. Thankfully, he was older than him so he could have more credibility in his words.

The innocent Wheeljack murmured softly " I thought I would be the greatest scientist in Cybertron but I was wrong." he shook his head, disappointed of himself.

"No worry, you are the best scientist! I'll help you." the white colored youngling murmured in his audio receptors.

"Sir, let me tell you that you are one of the meanest teacher I've ever met. You dare to humiliate a youngling in front of the others asking him a question that is related with human kind." all the younglings were in shock about that revelation. Human? Do humans were the ones the elders of Cybertron talked so much?

" You- you... how dare you?" the teacher yelled, he hated to be stuck in such a situation. The younglings loved him and he wanted to keep that status but for now, he was in risk to lose it.

"I dare glitch-head... Because you can't do this for humiliate one of your Students. You don't know how much you can hurt a sparkling! That's just a slaggin' fraggin' idea you had!" he was really upset by the behavior his teacher was having.

"Hmmm... I'm not a sparkling,friend." Wheeljack hated to be call a sparkling but for the moment, he didn't really care because the youngling standing in front of the teacher, yelling and cursing, was trying to defend him. He was touched by the action and swear that he will do the same for him if someday the teacher or somebot else wanted to humiliate him or tease him.

" Wa you wanned was to humiliate me...? Why? Did I do something dat hurt you? I thought you was proud of me." his shoulders began to shake, sign of future tears and cries.

The mech just looked at him, feeling guilty of his action. He really was proud of him but he was not able to express it. He bent down to see the youngling directly in his optics but the said little mech just ignored him.

"Wheeljack, my little genius, I'm sorry. I-I acted like a glitch-head. I'm proud of you but I'm jealous too. I try to understand how a little rascal like you can understand formulas that elders can't. I just wanted to see if you really was a scientist but I forgot a scientist still have to learn even If he has read all the data-pads in the universe. We never stop to learn my little." he smiled, feeling better about the situation and saw the big smile on his student then, he realized he had, for the first time in his life, regretted an action.

"I undestan Sir. Nest time, don't do it. It's not good for a younglin." he walked away the teacher and took the servo of his defender. "I wan to say thank you for your help. You saved my spak and I'm thankful. Wa's your name?"

The white and red youngling stared at him. For the first time he felt so ease with a youngling. He was a solitary youngling and he liked it but today was different. He felt the need to help the poor Wheeljack from the teacher. "Name's Ratchet. Nice to meet you."

"Wheejack." they both shook they servos and the teacher patted their helmet and the class continued. All the younglings took their seat and continued their science exercises like if nothing happened.

A raised servo got the teacher's attention. Surely it was a question from the little genius.

"Sir...?"

"Yes my little scientist?"

"Wa was the formula's name?"

The teacher chuckled. This youngling really loved to learn more and it was good for his self-estime. He rather have motivated students that troublemakers. Totally hard to deal with them.

" it's called the photosynthesis. It's one of the source of live for the plants. "

"Ohhhhhhh"

The optics well wide at this new formula, he took his personal data-pad and wrote the formula with the explanation

"Tank you!" an enormous smile appeared in his cute little face.

End flashback

"So?"

"Frag it Sir!"

"What your language!"

"I don't know that formula!" he pouted crossing his little arms.

"I know! I know! It's called the science's alphabet!" the little Cliffjumper answered proud of himself.

"But there's numbers Cliff!" replied his teacher.

" Ahh... Well... Hmm... Yeah..." he laughed timidly before to poke softly Sideswipe's back. "Answer..."

The face on Sideswipe was priceless. The young warrior shook his head. His lower lip quivering, ready to cry.

"Wheeljack..." an amused voice came into the class.

In the door was standing a white and red colored mech. Giggling with arms crossed and shaking his head.

" Sir let me tell that you are the meanest teacher I've met." he chuckled when he saw the expression on Wheeljack's mouthplate. The same expression he saw when youngling Wheeljack was in that situation and the little doc defended him.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet... Old time." he smiled at him and gazed at the red twin. " Sorry Sideswipe. I was I little bit angry at you for your comment about my science class but it's okay. You don't have to love science like I do... I understand." he winked at him and walked toward Ratchet.

" I see you haven't forgotten about it."

"I will never little scientist." he put his servos over Wheeljack's shoulder, " I will never forget all the things I did for my first friend." with that he left the class and walked away slowly and stopped suddenly.

" Twins,behave yourselves."

The scientist nodded his head slowly and smiled, Ratchet will never change.

"Ratchy!"

The medic chuckled and turned around to see the scientist. "What is it 'Jack?"

" Thank you for your friendship during all the vorns we spent together."

" It is an honor" he left singing a youngling lullaby he used to sing to his friend when it was nap time. Ratchet knew how to make Wheeljack' day.

He continued his class, happy to remember all the old moments he spent with Ratchet during their younglinghood. Good old time in the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Da end sucks xD SORRY! XD I know I could have end it in a better way but... I didn't know how... :) I dont know what I would do without my ipod! :D if I can update every week is because of my IPOD! :o MY iPOD IS AN AUTOBOT! :D xD <strong>

**REVIEWS :D HUGSSSSSS AND KISSSSSSSSESSSS**


	12. Mean Sunny

**Chap 12: Mean Sunny.**

**Yeah my friends! *dancing* I'm in the twelfth chapter... :D I'm really really sorry for all the time you waited for this chap! :/ will you forgive me? I was SO (xD) busy and I had problems with my iPod -' (that's where I write my stories) so now i have a new one! I wont have anymore problems! My last iPod was a Decepticon! He didn't like I write stories about Autobot! Now, my new one is an Autobot. Heh heh heh and I'm writing other stories so I can focus only in this one.**

**By the way, thank you! I saw the countries that read my story and I was impressed. :O thank Youuuuu! I love you all! :)**

**Now, I think my story will be... Very long. I'm just starting... I still have to talk about Starlight's mystery life... About why Megatron was frozen in the forbidden room inside the academy... About Autobots youngling life. About a lot of things! This story could be scrap but I can't stop writing :) It became my source of happiness! Thanks again for the reviews... As I've already said in my past chapters, the reviews inspire me to continue and give my best.**

**O_O Transformers changed my life and my mind! Since I bought Transformers, my life became invade by them, I'm satisfied of my product. *Grave tone* this product is not sell in stores only on TV. You must be 18 years old or more to order. Call 1-888-OPTIMUS... XD okay... Sorry. XD I was really out of me...**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Just... Me? XD XD XD**

* * *

><p>Tranquility reigned in the . All the teachers were relaxing, some taking a good cube of high-grade energon, others watching holo-vids and some 'bots were chilling on the couch talking about their students or their way to teach. Younglings were in their recess, playing or talking. This place was total peace until Primus decided to test their patience.<p>

" IT'S MINE!"

"NO! ITS MINE!"

"MINE!"

"NOOOOO! MINE!"

Two furious younglings entered the quarreling for a simple toy. One of the two was chasing the other and the other was trying to escape from his chaser. All the mechs sighed. They were tired after a long morning teaching or preparing the class and then, the twins invade their break. One courageous mech decide to confront the uncontrollable twins. He stood up and walked toward the twins. He sat on the floor to be equal at the twins's height.

"Sides, Sunny, please, can you-"

"NAME'S SUNSTREAKER!" the golden twin yelled still pulling the toy to get it from his obnoxious brother's servos.

"Okay... Sides, Sunstreaker, can you-"

"MY NAME IS SIDESWIPE! NOT SIDES!" hearing the mech calling him like that made him just angrier than he already was.

"Holy Primus, sorrryyyyyy! Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, can you please-"

"GET LOST!" the golden twin snarled busy dealing with his brother.

" SilverBolt, ya'll learn to know da twins. They really are impolite an' da best troublemakers I've ever met. They could eat cha' with their evil plans." a white mech giggled sat on the couch, watching all the scene.

"Jazz, stop talking and come help me with that!" The jet pointed the twins and narrowed his optics when the saboteur shook his head.

"Nah... Betta' things to do mech"

He took a deep breath and decided to deal by himself with the littles younglings. He got closer and subtly walked in circles around them.

"TWINS! A DECEPTICON!" he screamed to scare the twins and get the result he wanted. The younglings dropped the toy and ran to hide behind the little house they did in art class.

The mech laughed and took the toy in his servos after getting the result. It worked.

"Decepticon! Don't wanna die!" one of the two brothers began to cry, afraid to be under decepticon's attack. "Call Optimus! Now!" some of the teachers laughed, others just kept silence.

"SilverBolt!" a serious tone shut all the laughs in the before to walk right to the Twins' direction.

"Come here my littles mechs Prowl is here." he cooed to comfort them but the bad was done.

"No! Decepticon! Behind you!" he cried, curled into a tight little ball. All his frame was shaking.

"Sides... My little one... There is no Decepticon." he took the shaking red twin and embraced him. "Hush... It's okay. SilverBolt was joking. I'm here and you know I will always protect you."

" Sideswipe! A Decepticon behind Prowl!" warned his brother before to explode in laughs. He rolled over the floor, it was so mean but funny to see his brother scared and whimpering in Prowl's arms. The poor Sideswipe just cried and tried to hide in Prowl's arms.

"SUNSTREAKER!" Prowl sent him a creepy glare. He opened his and called for Ratchet. "Need you here, I have to comfort Sideswipe and you take Sunstreaker away. For the rest, you know what to do with him." he ordered furiously but trying to keep his calm.

When the medic came in the , some of the teachers were still there watching how Prowl was handling the problem.

He walked away with Sideswipe in his arms and left Sunstreaker alone. What he cared about was the fear of his charge not the evil Sunny. The poor Sideswipe could be traumatized after that glitchin' idea of Decepticon attack and his dear brother didn't help him.

"Sunstreaker." a stern voice made jump the golden 'bot and he turned around to see the medic with a furious look tapping his pede.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Really...?"

"Yup" he nodded quickly his helm.

"Why are you lying!" the medic asked angrily.

"I'm not!"

"YOUNGLING! stop lying to me!" he snarled grabbing the lil'bot by his arm.

"Oww! Okay,Okay. I scared Sideswipe." he tried to get away from Ratchet's servo but the medic was taking firmly his arm.

"Why?"

"Because... I wanted to... To scare him because I wanted TO!"

"That's not a good reason! Shouldn't you suppose to be studying?" asked the medic with a small smirk.

"Studying? Why study?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot about your exam in two joors?"

"Exam? Exam about what?" he was panicking about the exam. He didn't know he had an exam in two joors.

"About the Golden Age history."

"Golden what? Ratchet! Please I didn't know there will be an exam! Help please!" he begged shaking Ratchet's servo.

" Let me go talk with Blaster, I don't understand why you didn't know about the exam."

"NO! NO!" he screamed pulling Ratchet's huge pede.

"Why?" he asked almost laughing.

"Because... I-I was drawing during his class instead of listening. " he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Ahhhhh... Well. It explains the situation." he bent down and narrowed his optics before to smack the youngling on his aft.

"Oww! What was that for?" asked Sunny rubbing his little aft.

"Next time, listen in class! Teachers are not there to waste time. They are in charge to teach you how to be a good Autobot and they expect from you to get good marks and to excel as future Autobot. Now, you are confined to your quarters for the rest of the joor. Take it as a punishment but also as a little help from me."

"Help? How are you helping! To be confined in his quarters is so boring and there's nothing to do." he didn't want to stay lock in his quarters for so much time. He loved to run around the school, to tease some teachers but what he loved the most was to feel the freedom.

"I'm helping you by giving you a chance to succeed in your exam."

"What do you mean?"

"Study, kid."

"But I don't wanna study!"

"Do what you want but if you get a bad mark, don't come to Prowl or me, crying desperately saying you failed in your exam."

"Hey! I don't cry! Or yeah... Maybe... A little bit... Or too much..."

"Do not forget you are in the Autobot Academy, not in a particular school. Session exams are coming faster than you think. Get ready and make efforts." he left the , letting the youngling in a questioning moment.

"You should do what the young medic told you." Optimus was standing right behind him. When the slag did he enter the ?

"He is no young, I'm young not him." replied the golden 'bot.

"You are younger than him but he is still young for all the years of experiences he has."

Ratchet was about the Cybertronian equivalent of a thirty-two-old man.

"But why do you call him Old friend? Old means... Rusty, piece of scrap and-"

" To answer your question we are friend since we began our training for our second rank as warriors." interrupted the Prime, not to hear all the others things the golden twin thought about old mechs.

"Warriors? But Ratchet is a medic, not a warrior!"

Optimus smiled, amused by the youngling's curiosity. He loved that characteristic of the younglinghood. Questions and question and questions. They were good doing so but sometimes it was annoying to answer questions about everything and anything.

"Ratchet and I met in this academy. He wanted to be warrior like you and your twin will be. I was a young mech at this time. Ratchet is the oldest here. You knew it?"

He shook his head in response.

"Ratchet started school lately."

"Why?"

"Let's just say Ratchet's creators didn't... Love him." his optics filled with sadness, he took the youngling in his arms and sat on the couch.

"You are lucky little one to have a brother and creators that love you."

"But Ratchet and Prowl are not our real creators..." his cute sad face just made the sub-principal to embrace him. Decepticons really destroyed lives.

"I know. Ratchet and Prowl may not be your creators but they love you as if you were theirs. They watched you grow. They were there when both said your first words, made your first steps and when you were sick. They love you and they want the best as everybot here." his serious but comforting words touched Sunny's spark and he laid his helm on Prime's chest. The beat of Optimus' spark was so strong compared to those of younglings.

"You remember me of Ironhide." he said with a soft smile, rocking the youngling.

"Really? Why?"

*Flashback*

"Bad youngling you are!"

"Pffft... Bad teacher you are!"

"Me? Stop playing with my patience youngling!"

"Me? Stop playing with my patience too teacher!"

"Stop repeating all the things I say!"

"Stop repeating all the things I say TOO!"

"If you continue, I'll send you to the principal office!"

With that words, the red youngling kept quiet. He giggled and kicked the leg of his teacher before to push another youngling in his way.

"IRONHIDE!"

"I'm the best to kick afts!" he giggled in delight running in the class and pushing all the students he could. He was the strongest of his class and he was rude. Sometimes, he was soft but his savage side dominated him. He continued to push his fellows students but he saw a blue and red colored youngling that helped them to get up. He stopped his run and walked directly in front of the said youngling. How dare he interrupt his plan? What was his problem? Who the slag he thought he was?

"Hey you!" he pointed the blue and red youngling with narrowed optics. His faceplate showed anger.

The said youngling stopped his help and stood firmly in front of him.

"Yes?"

"What's your problem!" snarled the red strong little 'bot.

"Problem? Don't have a problem. The question should be, what's your problem!"

"My problem? Don't have problem, Little mech."

"Ah yeah... You ARE the problem." replied the red and blue youngling.

" I am the problem? Little mech, you put yourself in troubles" he smirked evilly and punched his servo in his other servo,repeatedly, trying to scare his next victim.

"No... You are the one that is putting yourself in trouble acting like a sparkling. Your acts should be embarrass you. The only ones that act like you are acting now are the Decepticons."

"... Stop." he said with fear in his voice. "Who are you?"

"Orion... Orion Pax." the little mech said firmly but friendly.

"I'm-"

"Ironhide. Yes I know, let just say there is no a day I don't hear the teachers warning you or trying to calm you." he giggled, placing his servos on his mouth to keep his laughs.

The strong red youngling didn't understand what was so funny. All the younglings seemed be scare of him but this one giggled and was capable to stop him.

"How do you do that?" asked the intrigued youngling.

"Do what?"

"All the students here fear me and you..."

" I don't know how I do that. Its something I have... Like a little power." he chuckled with his statement. How could he get a power. Power were in the tales, an ability was something totally different but a power... ?Only Primus could give them the chance to get one or even the Evil Unicron buy nobot else. Primus only gave a power to the Primes.

" you maybe are a Prime!" he exclaimed.

"Heh heh... A Prime..." he laughed. How could a little mech like him become a Prime? The Primes were mech with wisdom and great leadership. What he forgot was that he still was a youngling, he needed to grow up and then, he could get the qualities of a good Prime.

"IRONHIDE! LITTLE TROUBLEMARKER! COME HERE!" yelled the teacher.

The red mech just sighed, he knew what was going to happen. The teacher would send him at the corner for a long eternal time and after he would get scold about his behavior and after, he would have to give excuses. It was the procedure since he came at that boring school.

"Yes glitch-" a glare from Orion cut his reply and he just looked down, trying to escape the glare. He understood it was not the way to answer so he tried again. "Yes Sir?" with that, the youngling next to him smiled and placed a servo on his shoulders.

"Luck luck 'Hide." said Orion friendly.

"Oh no need. I know what is gonna happen." replied the red mech walking away.

The teacher was angrier than the usual, he was almost yelling and if it was not forbidden , he would have smacked Ironhide in front of the kids. Ironhide's frame was shaking. What was happening? For the first time, the teacher didn't send him at the corner.

"Ironhide...? What happen?" asked the blue and red youngling.

"I have to go at the principal's office." his voice was full of fear. To see the principal in his office was nothing good. "See ya." he left the class with fear and walked as slowly as he could.

When he came back, he was sobbing. Orion saw him and ran to see what happened.

"They will change me of school!" his sobbing was almost choking him.

"What? Okay, calm down. Take three deep breathes. One... Two... And three. Now, come here." Orion sat on one of the little chairs that were only for behaved younglings. Never forget Orion was the best student in his class.

Ironhide sat on the chair next to him and tried to remain calm. "I can't sit here... This is for-"

"Come here!" said Orion with a friendly smile. The red little mech was confused. What did Orion want? He followed his orders and suddenly, his helm laid over Orion's chest. His spark was strong and the warmth of his spark comforted him. He was calmed now. No more tears, sadness or disappointment was in him. The poor red mech fell asleep after all this bad moment. He was so comfortable on Orion's chest.

After some joors, he knew he was also transferred to another school with Ironhide but not a simple school. In the Autobot Academy. Ironhide with wide optics and his mouth open, he didn't believe he was in this school. After, to be a rude little youngling helped him to be now a student in that school.

End Flashback

"He was a little troublemaker but with his own style and he ended several times on my chest. He had the same cute face as you have now." Sunny just frowned and shook his helm in disagree. Prime just chuckled. He really loved the younglings.

"Now, I think you should apology to your brother and go to your quarter after."

"But... I don't wanna stay there. Can I stay with you?" his voice was hard to say no but Optimus had to be firm with him.

"I'm sorry little one. Your act have consequences and you have to respond for it. Next time, don't be so mean with your brother." he let the youngling on the floor and left the .

"I guess I have no other choice than do what Ratchet and Optimus told me to do." he shrugged his shoulder and shook his helm. To be a youngling was hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again... Da end sucks! XD At least 2 reviews and I update!<strong>

**Sunny: Do Americans read us? :D**

**Me: -' kidding me! Aren't you? Of course! They are the number one!**

**Sides: What's Americans?**

**Me: Holy Primus! U_u' you really need a lesson about Earth.**

**Sunny: And who else? *jumping happily***

**Me: Woo! It will me take a lot of time to remember them all! ^_^ but they are all beautiful countries. :)**

**Sides: Countries have a face?**

**Sunny: Face? What the Slag you talking about?**

**Me: Sunny, language! And Sideswipe, you don't need to have a face to say that somethings are beautiful. Countries are beautiful. :)**

**Sides: Ohhh! And what beautiful means?**

**Me: -' What about Starlight?**

**Sides: :D she is beautiful! :)**

**Me: Ok... So countries are beautiful like her too! ^_^**


	13. Replacement

**The idea of this chap is thanks to StarLitDawn I was almost dying of ideas and from the heaven, an angel came to help me. Her. Thank you! ^_**  
><strong>As always, I love to write this story for you. Hope you like it! :O I don't know if you like it... : you can review or pm me if you have awesome ideas like StarLitDawn. I'm always around here! Isn't that true xXAutocon LeaderXx ? :P except if I'm traveling somewhere or if I'm BUSY! but it barely happens.**

**With all mon amour! Los quiero muchooooooo!**

**Sorry to take more than a month to update this story... I was writing for my other stories and I was a bit busy. Sorry! I'M really sorry.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own TRANSFORMERS!**

* * *

><p>Several sejoors passed since the exam session was ended. Today was the day they all expected. To level up! Fortunately, all te younglings succeed perfectly their exams. Even Sunny.<p>

" Whatcha' think we will do today?" asked Jazz in a very relax mood.

"We will paint!" cried Hot Shot.

"No big head! We will draw!" snarled Sunstreaker.

"Kiddos!" warned the teacher as he heard discord between the two young mechs.

"We will build another house!" said Bee happily.

"No! I think we will listen and create music." followed Cliff.

"Nope! StarLight... Have any ideas?" asked the teacher as she was quiet since the beginning of the class.

"Hm... Well what about building something new... Like something necessary?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah sure! We will built for ourselves! Pffft!" Said Sunny sarcastically.

"Indeed,StarLight, we are gonna built something very necessary! And Sunstreaker, ya got it perfectly!" answered Jazz with style.

"What? We will create our own ? I thought it was for mechs or femmes but not for younglings and that art/music teacher didn't do that.

"Bee... Mah lil'buddy, ya don't need to be a grown-up to use a . Only thing ya need is that." he poked with his finger the helm of the little yellow youngling. "And Wheeljack will be here in some minutes."

"My helm?" asked curiously Bee touching gently where Jazz poked him.

"Nope Kiddo, your processor!" he smiled and entered in a room related to his class.

"my will be the best!" said Sunny.

"What is the most important is that it has to work well, not the esthetic." replied Starlight smirking

When Jazz came out of the room, he was with two boxes. Inside was the material to start their .

"Ready to get dirty?" asked Jazz.

"We won't get dirty!" chuckled Cliff.

"yeah! Ya're right kiddo. Now, this is the instruction's sheet. Follow it letter by letter, if ya miss a step, all yar will be slag."

"What does that word mean? asked Bee curiously, it was the first time he heard that word.

"Uh... Slag is... Uh... Err.. I-uh.. Slag is..." he didn't know how to tell that slag was a bad word because if he said that, surely one of the younglings will go talk with Optimus about the bad language of their Art/Music Teacher. It was not allowed to use

"Slag is a bad word Bee!" answered Sunny, the pro in bad words.

"Sunny!" screamed the teacher.

"what again?"

"You didn't have to say that!"

"You never answered so I took the chance to answer, where is the problem?"

"I'm da teacha' here! Ah answer the questions." Jazz was not happy just by hearing the tone of his voice.

"PRIMUS! sorry! It's a sin or what? Pathetikkk mech! You almost sound like a femme in -..." the others younglings were with optics wides and some of them where with their servo in front of their mouth by fear to hear what was next.

"OUT OF MAH CLASS AND DON'T DARE YA DISRESPECT ME IN DAT WAY AGAIN O' YA WILL SUFFA' DA CONSEQUENCES!" yelled the saboteur.

The others students were quiet. They didn't like when the teacher raised his voice. The golden youngling left the class and stuck his tongue to the teacher before to walk slowly away.

"Pffft! I don't need a . I will never need of it." he talked alone a long moment before to stop in front of the door leading outside. He looked around before to take his way out the school. He ran and ran for 10 minutes before to arrive in the park they used to go when they had good marks.

He ran and played with the others younglings. Time passed so fast with the others younglings that he never thought about the school. Suddenly, the younglings that were with him ran away and cried for their parents. Sunny was so concentrated to build a castle that he did not notice about the huge mech standing right behind him. He saw the shadow and jumped in surprise.

"Where's the sun?" he asked worried and afraid.

"No sun for now young Autobot!" a deep voice answered.

When he heard that voice, he froze. The only bot with that voice was the sub-principal when he was VERY angry. He turned around to face the mech.

"Who are you? And how do you know I'm an Autobot?"

"Stupid youngling!"

"I'm not stu-"

"Soundwave, give to this youngling a little bit of our medicine." interrupted the big mech.

"Yes Lord Megatron." the navy blue 'Con took his gun and pointed it in Sunny's direction.

With optics wide, the youngling begged for mercy. He did not want to die. Not now!

"Soundwave!" laughed evilly the mech with the scene in front of him. "I think I will keep this one. Send Rumble as replacement. He will be our special agent during the time we will keep this glitching youngling." ordered Megatron after having an evil plan.

"Yes Megatron."

Seconds after, a little purple youngling appeared. He was cute and very tiny. Maybe the height of Bumblebee!

"Rumble, you will have to be student in the Autobot Academy." said Soundwave with a monotone voice.

"What? A student? No! Never! By the way... Why?" replied the young Decepticon.

"You have to keep an optic on the Autobots. Listen each word Prime and his soft sparks will say about their plan in case of Decepticons' attack. Now obey my order Rumble!" snapped Soudwave with authority.

"Who is he?" asked Sunny by curiosity. He never thought Decepticon could have younglings.

"He is Rumble." answered Megatron.

"I know he's Rumble! Duh! What I meant was... What is he? A scout? A warrior?"

"Then ask your questions correctly! He is a cassette."

"Who is your bond-mate Soundwave?" asked the innocent Sunstreaker.

"I have no Bond-mate!"

"Then how did you sparked your younglings?"

"Megatron Lord, permission to offline the youngling...?" he was tired to hear all the questions Sunstreaker asked.

"Not now Soundwave. He is our prisoner." he laughed evilly and flew away.

"Rumble. Go at the Academy now." ordered the navy blue 'Con.

"Yes sir." he walked away ready to be student.

The big mech took Sunstreaker and followed Megatron.

Hours afters... Rumble was inside the academy. He walked where he thought he had to go, looking around him, suddenly he saw a student and ran to his direction. The youngling with optics wide examined him before to talk.

"Hello. Are you new here?" asked Starlight nicely. The student was a she not a he!

"Hm... Yeah! It's my first day. I don't know where are my classes." the little Rumble was surprised to see a young femmeling in the academy. She was beautiful! Ohhh sure she was!

"Then, I'm gonna show you the school. Follow me!" she walked followed by Rumble. As she was talking, the young 'con tried to find any suspicious thing that will help the 'cons for their first attack at the Academy.

While their walking, a little crowd of younglings were standing in front of the news board.

"Hey guys... What are you doing?" asked Starlight intrigued by what was the new.

"Ah! Hi 'Light! Hm... Ratchet wrote that we will need our pre-shield vaccination in the days comings." said Cliffjumper while the others younglings were loosing their control or having a panic attack. They were stick on the new.

"Oh! Well... It was time!" she smiled and looked at Rumble.

"Hey! You okay?" the purple 'con was shaking and seemed to be afraid of something.

"Yeah. I'm okay!" he smiled sheepishly and took a deep breath before to pass out.

*************O*************

"Is he okay?"

"Is he dead?"

"What happened to him?"

"Why did he pass away?"

"No! I think he passed out!"

"YOUNGLINGS! OUTTA MY MEDBAY! NOWWWWW!" yelled the young medic after to lose his patience hearing all the squeaky voices of those annoying students. Thanks Primus they were only six... Plus this new one... Seven!

"Ohhh Primus! Why? Why! I have enough with those little slaggers and you send me another? Not fair!" the medic was talking alone when suddenly, a worried Sideswipe entered his office. He was crying and ran to hug Ratchet's leg as he was little.

Astonished by such a reaction coming from the young prankster, Ratchet knelt down and tried to calm the crying red twin.

"Shhh! What happen little one? You're hurt? You have a processorache? What? Tell me."

"I-I do-don't find m-m-my brother!" he was almost dying in his tears.

"He must be somewhere in the school. Don't worry! Ask the others to help you to find him and tadam! He will be next to you ready to pull some pranks on Ironhide." his voice was so comforting but not enough to convince him.

"Nooooooo! Su-sun-Sunny is not i-in the scho-ool. He le-left the art cla-class." it was rare to see Sideswipe crying like that. He was a tough youngling. A mech! Like he used to say.

"You are sure little one?" asked Ratchet.

"Uh-huh! He-he dis-disrespected the tea-teacher and he le-left. Plus...O-our bo-bond is so str-strong that I ca-can know where he is bu-but today..." he stop his sentence and big, warm tears fell again on his cheeks.

"Today what Sideswipe? Today what?" Ratchet was starting to get worried about Sunstreaker. His brother was right. Their bond was so strong that they could know where the other was or how he felt.

"He is out of the school! A while ago... I felt something wei-weird in my spark. A feeling that I never had before."

"How was the feeling? Can you tell me?" The medic was trying his best to know where Sunstreaker could be.

"Pain." with that word... Sideswipe opened his arms in Ratchet's direction to find comfort. The medic took the youngling in his arms and rocked him. He looked at the little worried youngling recharging hardly and he tried to calm him and bring him peace in his spark.

"We are gonna find him Sides. I promise!" said Ratchet with a soft voice, laying the red twin on one of the medic berth and placing a blanket on him.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno why I suck witht the endings xD <strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! :D My best wishes for you! :)(I know is not now...but I rather say it now than later -' xxxxxx**

**~lilskystar~  
><strong>

**R&R  
><strong>


	14. Hard way

**I will try to finish it as soon as I can! O_O I'm so out of ideas and it sucks! XD**

** writers block... It really happens often with this story! XD **

**sorry! This chap is a bit... Sad or mean... I love Sunstreaker. You don't know how much and I wouldn't accept someone hurts him but it's time to put some action in this story.**

** Sides: You don't like me? :( **

**Me: I love you both! Don't be jealous!**

** Enjoy it! :) **

* * *

><p>All the teachers were in the meeting room. Trying to resolve the problem of the missing youngling. Two hours after Sideswipe reported about his brother and still no sign of him. The Autobots decided that it was time to do a plan. The sub-principal tried to calm his mechs but they were all concerned about the little prankster. What if their young student was offline? What if he was suffering somewhere in Cybertron? What if... No. Sunstreaker was safe! Sure he was. It was not the time to think about bad situations. The missing youngling was enough.<p>

~O~

"Tell me young Autobot, what ar-"

"I'm not an Autobot yet. I'm just a student!" replied the prisoner.

"But you are going to be one so I call you Autobot!" Starscream was a bit older than Sunstreaker but he already was obnoxious and had leadership or at least, that's what he looked like.

"I have to succeed all my exams to be an Autobot and I'm not good at school so I don't think I will be an Autob-" he didn't have the time to continue because of the entrance of the grand Megatron. The most feared mech on Cybertron.

"Well,well,well... I see our little prisoner is good to talk back." Megatron grinned and looked closer to his prisoner.

"What do you have to say now?" The kid stared at him with disgust.

"That your face is creepy!"

With those words, the Lord of all the decepticons got angry and roared. "Tell me again that and you will be in deep troubles with me!"

The young Sunstreaker was sometimes stupid and he loved to run out patience of the mechs. He acted first then thought after which was not the right thing to do. He had to think first and act after but it didn't work with him. Apparently. _Time to see what he is going to do!_ Thought the golden 'bot.

Megatron was leaving the prisoner room when a childish voice called for him. He turned around and saw Sunstreaker doing some strange faces. "What are you doing you fool?" asked Megatron trying to understand what the young Autobot wanted to say.

"You saw my grimaces? Well your face look like them! Creepy and ugly!" he giggled placing a servo in front of his mouth.

"WHAT?" that's it! He was angry! He called for Soundwave and asked him the key of Sunny's cell. _Holy frag!_ Thought Sunny regretting his stupidity to laugh at Megatron.

"Prepare him for his special treatment and bring me the youngling in front of my throne." he ordered and left the place.

Scared of what was going to happen next, he asked to know what was waiting him but he didn't get an answer. He kicked and tried to escape his fate but how could he even stand with a big decepticon like Soundwave?

~O~

"Sideswipe..." said a young feminine voice. " We will find him."

"How can you say that Starlight? Prime and his group are still talking. They should've left the school long time ago!" said a desperate Sideswipe sat on box looking down and swinging his pedes.

"They are maybe eating Ener-donuts and drinking a hot Energon!" said the youngest student of the school.

"Not time to play Bee." warned Hot Shot seeing Sideswipe worried about his brother.

"Why don't we go by our own?" suggested Cliff. The red mini bot giggled and shrugged trying to avoid the stares of his fellows Autobots. "What? It was just an idea. Stop looking at me like that!"

"In fact Cliff... I love your idea." replied Starlight.

"What?" all the young mechs stared at her with wide optics.

Did she said she loved the idea? The femmeling that always was quiet and precocious? She said she loved it?

"Listen... I'm not the kind of femmeling that take risks like this but... I don't like to see Sideswipe in that mood." she smiled at him and winked. The red twin blushed at her words and simply nodded thankful of her worry to him.

"Who is with me?" asked the femmeling with determination. All the students raised their hands except one.

"What's the matter Bee? Don't you want to go save Sunstreaker?" asked Hot shot. He was the closest friend of Bee and he knew he could convince him.

"But what about the teachers? We will be in soooo much trouble and then... No more happiness on their faceplates and then we will be grounded for vorns and then t-"

"Enough Bee! There's no need to be worried. They will understand. It's not like if we were outside just for the fun. We will go for Sunny! Don't you get it?"

"yeah I know it but... What about the tea-"

"Bee... If you don't wanna go, stay here and that's all."

"Hey! You can't let me alone here?"

"then come with us!"

"Alright but if th-"

"BEE!" cried the others.

"Alright, alright!"

With that, the younglings prepared their armament and went in Jazz class to take their comm. link.

"Time to use it!" said Hot Shot proud to be in a dangerous mission.

"Wait..." said Cliffjumper after noticing Sunstreaker's comm. link was in class. "How are we supposed to find Sunstreaker if he doesn't have his comm. link with him?"

"Cliff... Really?" asked Sideswipe with a smirk. "Don't you remember we are twins and as twins, we have a twin-bond that helps us to know where is the other and to know how is the other feeling."

"Ah yeah!" replied Cliff rubbing his helm with a sheepish smile.

"Who is the leader?" asked Bee while they were walking to the only door that could lead them outside without warning the teacher. The emergency door.

"Starlight!" suggested Sideswipe. "She knows how to handle situation calmly and I don't know why but she looks to get some experience in leadership."

The others agreed with a nod and continued their walk until Rumble appeared in front of the emergency door with a serious look.

"Where are you going kids?"

~O~

It was a dark place. With no ventilation, no light, no even a ray of light. He was knelt in front of a big throne with his wrist chained. Soldiers were securing the place and keeping a optic to him. He looked around him, trying to find an exit but the steps coming from a dark hallway remembered him that there was no exit for what was coming. His young frame froze and he wished he could have shut his mouth. When he saw Megatron's pedes, his spark rhythm became faster and faster. His end was close.

"How do you feel now little pest?" the Decepticon's leader asked, taking seat in his throne. "Don't you want to talk now?"

The mechling shook his helm and didn't say a word.

"Do you know why are you here?"asked Megatron with a mocking tone and a smirk on his faceplate.

"No." said Sunny with fear in his voice.

"You know! TELL ME WHY!" yelled the grey mech narrowing his optics at the youngling. The kid jumped of fear at his yell.

"I-I la-laughed a-at you." "Exactly! And you know what happen to those that laugh at me?" he grinned and chuckled at his own words. How he enjoyed to scare his preys.

"No." replied the victim.

"I show them how to respect me by the hard way!"

With such words, the youngling whimpered and shook his helm trying to get out of this nightmare. It couldn't be possible! Could it be? What did he mean with hard way?

"Soldier! Bring me the whip!" ordered clearly Megatron. Sunstreaker hearing the word began to beg for his life. Was Megatron really going to whip him? He was just a youngling! Whipping is not a treatment for youngling! That was not a hard way. That was a killing way!

"Stand up Autobot!" ordered the meanest mech on Cybertron. "Turn around and count to ten before you receive your special treatment."

His frame was shaking like Pit. He was crying even if he didn't receive a lash yet. Never in his life he lived such situation. Autobots were not cruel like 'Cons and they would surely pay for that. Optimus would know about it and he would offline Megatron and his soldiers for whipping a youngling and more, whipping a future Autobot.

"Start your count out loud so I know when to start!" he laughed and stayed behind Sunstreaker waiting for his moment of power.

"O-Oa-One... T-t-tw-two... T-Thr-"

"Stop stuttering! Coward Autobot!"

"Y-Yes Sir."

"What did a say?" he raised his right hand in way to slap him but his purpose was to intimidate the kid. "Continue."

The twin nodded slowly and restarted. "One. Two. Three." each time he finished with a number, he breathed deeply and continued.

"Four. Five. Six." four more words and the torture started. He wanted to cry out loud and escape but there was no way out.

"Seven. Eight." his breathing accelerated and he closed his optics, preparing himself for what was coming.

"Nine." He couldn't continue. There was too much fear in his frame. He opened his bond for Sideswipe and cried for him.

"Say it Autobot."

He had no choice than say the last word, the word that will allow Megatron to start his torture. The word that meant pain and cries. "TEN!" he shouted the last word and hoped to offline before to receive the first lash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

~O~

Sideswipe was dealing with Rumble when he felt a strong call through his bond. He got away from Rumble and sat down. It was too strong as call, he couldn't bear it. He analysed the call and it was full of pain, desperation, shame and need. The only one to get an access to his bond was his twin. He reacted after some seconds.

"Sunstreaker!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Primus! Oh my Primus! Oh my Primus! Poor Sunny! Sorry if you don't like the idea of whipping Sunny... It hurts me too but stories are not always happy. <strong>

**Sunny: you enjoy humiliating me! Don't you?**

** Me: No no! It's part of the story! **

**Sunny: Yeah well... Why me? **

**Me: Cuz... Dunno! You are the lucky one... Readers will love you and get mercy on you. They will cry for you! (readers, please, fake your cry so he will believe me! *winks*)**

** Sunny: Really hope so! Even being youngling you play with me! Pfft... Mean writer! **

**Me: Don't say that! People love you! Meaniieeee Sunny! **

**Thank you for keeping following me and thanks for the reviews! **

**Me happy with reviews!**


	15. Mission: Save Sunny

**Sorry to update so lately! :S I have been busy writing for my other stories. I'm swimming in a river of inspiration these days and I'm writing new stories and suddenly, another idea pop up in my head and it doesn't stop to haunt until I decide to write it. Bad inspiration of mineee  
><strong>

**I want to thanks for their reviews:**

**xXAutocon LeaderXx**  
><strong>Starlitdawn<strong>  
><strong>Lambor terror Lep<strong>

**did I forget someone? O_o I guess no! **

**And also thanks to those that follow me and add my story in their fav :D**

**Enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>A golden little frame was laid on the floor. Energon surrounding the kid. No sounds around. Only a weak breath coming from the young Autobot. His beautiful golden frame was full of scratches and dents. The soldiers in the room stood firmly in their place, securing from any attack. They were doing their shift like there was no frame on the ground. Soundwave entered the room and ordered the soldiers to leave. He took the fragile frame in his thick navy blue arms and rocked it. He looked at the youngling and only sighed at such expression coming from Sunstreaker. He was almost off-lining and in his cute optics, he screamed for help and care. How could Megatron be so cruel with a youngling. Sure he was an Autobot but his internal systems were not fully developed. Younglings were fragile at any attack. Their frame were not ready for any kind of beating. If Sunstreaker survived, it would be a miracle. Megatron ordered to all his soldiers to let the youngling where he was. He couldn't get any kind of medical assistance. The lord wanted to see how strong an Autobot was but he was so blind that he forgot it was just a kid not a soldier yet.<p>

"Youngling...?" Soundwave wanted to help him but how could he help him if he didn't have any knowledge about medical assistance. The only way he could help him was by calling Optimus but he would be into deep troubles with his leader. He has always been a loyal soldier to Megatron and it was not the good time to betray him. He continued to rock the youngling and cleaned Sunny's faceplate of all the dry Energon that fell from a deep scratch he got on his helm with a lash.

"Be strong little one." Soundwave was not the kind of 'con that would help others but now, a young life was in danger and he didn't accept that younglings offline because of the war. They were innocents. He was against that.

~O~

"Sideswipe! What happen?" asked Cliffjumper seeing his friend sat on the ground with tears and anger on his face.

"Sunstreaker! They harmed my brother!" he cried and ran toward Rumble punching him with anger. He was unstoppable. His frustration was almost killing Rumble with all the punches and kicks he was giving him.

"Sideswipe! Stop! Stop please!" begged Starlight and Bumblebee.

"You slagger! Le-let me go! Stupid Autobots! You'll be in slag for harming a decepticon!" he tried to protect his face with his servos from the punches but he didn't expect that Sideswipe would stop after what he said.

"You are a 'Con?" asked Hot Shot surprised by such revelation. If it was a 'Con well it was a really tiny one.

" What are you? A sparkling? The 'con that brings Energon cubes to the soldiers after each battle?" Cliff chuckled at his words but got serious after. "Why are you here?"

"For your information little demon, I'm a cassette! That's why I'm so tiny! And I won't tell you why I'm here! I won't waste my time talking with crying sparklings!" he got up and ran outside the school, trying to get as far as he could away from those kids.

"Wait... If he's a decepticon, he could lead us directly at the Nemesis! Why don't we follow him?" suggested Starlight while the group of youngling were running after Rumble.

"Well thought Starlight!"

They followed the cassette and the 'con didn't notice about it. When they finally arrived to their destination, they stopped to run and looked with awe the giant flying base. It was so big, more than they thought.

"How do we do to get aboard?" asked Bee a bit scared of what was in front of them. They never before were in presence of such danger. All the most dangerous things were seen in the simulation room with Ironhide or Prowl. For the first time of their young lives as future Autobots, they felt useful and they were happy to finally use the technics that teachers in the Academy taught them. Time to apply it!

"What would Prowl do in our situation? Uh?" asked Cliff like he used to do when they were in training.

"He would think about a plan, then...Err... He..." Sideswipe was not a good student of Prowl's classes. In fact, he hated strategies class and more with Prowl. Jazz, when the young SIC, couldn't give the class, was the one that explained how to prepare a plan quickly. He was a dynamic teacher and he was loved by all the students, contrarily to Prowl. What Prowl hated to see during his lesson was students that decided to go directly at the fight and forget about the plan. Which was the main problem with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Those two were too stubborn. For them, plans were not necessary. They went right at the point. Attack. But now, Sideswipe considered himself as a glitch-head for not paying attention at Prowl's lessons.

"We should split up in teams of.." Hot Shot counted how many they were and nodded after his second check. "Well... We are an impair number so there will be a team of two and team of three. In the team of three, we need two strong 'bots and Bee. In the other team, the bots remaining.

"Why do I have to be in the team of three Hot Shot?" asked Bumblebee pouting.

"Because you are the youngest and your frame is not as thick as ours, so you need protection."

"Are you saying I cannot protect myself?" He felt a bit underestimated about his strength and didn't like to feel vulnerable.

"No Bee! I just don't want you to get hurt so I'm helping you teaming you with two strong bots. I know you are strong Bee. No doubt of that and you are more useful than you think. By the way, I will be in the team of three so you'll be with me." he winked and prepared the teams.

"Starlight, Bumblebee and I are the teams A, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe, you're team B." They took all a deep breath and wished good luck at each other.

"Don't forget to turn on your Comm. Link! And try not to put yourselves in danger!" remembered Starlight climbing a mountain with her team to reach an entrance.

~O~

"OPTIMUS SIR!"

"What is it Silverbolt?" asked the Prime seeing the flyer with a panicking face.

"The-The..."

"Take your breath Silver."

The flyer nodded and tried to say what he wanted to say. "The younglings left the academy!"

All the mechs in the meeting room got up and began to worried and talk about what might have happened. The voices were loud and the room was starting to be a mess. Prime had to calm his fellows Autobots before it gets worse.

"Please, calm down Autobots!" it didn't work, they still continued to talk and walk in circles trying to understand.

"AUTOBOTS!" The sub-principal raised his voice and it was just with that that he could get the attention of all the 'bots.

"I need somebot to go at Red Alert's office and ask him if he saw something suspicious while we were in the meeting. The rest of you, split up in teams. Ironhide will be the leader in the first team, Prowl in the second one and Silverbolt, please call the aerialbots and look around the base, if you don't find any sign of them, split up with the two teams. I need seekers with both teams."

All the soldiers nodded and left the place, doing what they were asked to do.

~O~

"Where should we go now that we are inside?" asked Cliffjumper a bit scared. The place was so dark, not even a ray of sun entered the base.

"I really don't know!" he looked around, trying to find a clue that could lead them where Sunstreaker was.

"Who is there?" asked a monotone voice. The steps were coming their way. They froze and looked at each other. Were they going to be kidnapped too and killed? Only Primus knew.

* * *

><p><strong>DONEEEE!<strong>


	16. The truth

**:O already chap 16? Really? Wow! ^^ Thank you for your reviews.**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

><p>The steps were loud. Not reassuring at all. They didn't expected themselves to be in that situation. Cliffjumper was trying to keep his breathing low but the fear was getting over him.<p>

"Calm down Cliff." tried to reassure Sideswipe.

They hid themselves in a little hole and kept silent until the 'con leaves.

"Pheww..."

"Ok, Cliff, we have to be more subtle and don't worry, we will go for Sunny and leave as soon as we entered." the red youngling nodded and released a long breath. They continues their walk and hid quickly when they heard steps or weird sounds. That base was enormous and creepy.

~O~

"Bee you ok?"

"Yes." the yellow minibot was in the middle of Hot shot and Starlight to feel secured and don't get lost.

"Turn on your comm. Link." said Starlight in a low voice. The two others did as she said and tried it to see if it worked.

**::** Does it work? **::** asked Bee through his comm. Link.

**::** Yes! **::** replied both, Starlight and Hot shot. They smiled at each other and continued to look for Sunny. Luckily, the teachers at the Academy gave them their first emergency guns and tools not long time ago. Oh how Primus was nice! Ironhide's classes helped too. They felt so lucky to be in that school. They walked and walked, opening all the doors they could when suddenly, they heard steps.

"Hide!" said Starlight. They ran to hide behind a large pillar. They waited the 'Con to leave to continue. After a little while, Starlight was the first to look for any sign of Con and she motioned the others to start the walking again. Suddenly, from nowhere, a servo scooped up the young femme and laughed evilly.

"Well well well... What do we have here?" Luckily, the two others were still hid behind the pillar. She squirmed trying to get out of those dirty servos that were grasping her. "A youngling..." he examined her and gasped when he saw what he hated the more. "Autobot! You are an Autobot! I guess you are a student in that famous Academy right?" the youngling didn't answer and kept fighting against him. "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm the second in command of the great Megatron. Starscream." he grinned and shook rudely the youngling like a doll. "Stop fighting youngling!" He stopped and look closely at her. "You seem familiar you know!" Starlight complained of pain with that brutal shake. Hot shot was trying to keep Bumblebee from crying and prayed Primus that Starlight would not get hurt.

"Who is your Sire?" asked Starscream holding Starlight more decently.

"Why do you want to know?" replied rudely the young femme.

"Ultra Magnus!"

She gasped and froze when he said that name. How did he know it?

"How do you know it?" asked the youngling curiously. The seeker walked to a room and when the door closed, Hot shot and Bee sighed. The minibot began to cry and the sportive car tried to calm him. They still had to be cautious, if another 'Con found them, they would all be in deep troubles.

Inside the room, Starscream strapped the youngling on a chair and he sat in front of her, smiling with optics full of evilness. "You know, you look like your father."

"How do you know about my father?" Some of the qualities of Starlight is that she was mature enough to keep herself out of troubles. She was quiet when it was time to and she didn't panicked in hard situations.

"I offlined him." he grinned evilly.

"You-you what?" She didn't believe what he told her. That was impossible! No! He offlined her father! She cried and kicked trying to get out of that chair and beat that fragged seeker.

"Calm down, calm down or you will be the next."

When she heard that she stopped and frowned. "Next to what?"

"Offline."

"Bu-but why? Why did you offline my father?" the tears on her little face showed that she was certainly sad about her father.

"He was trying to apply a law that would allow any youngling to go in that school of scrap. The academy. If he did so, the decepticons would have been in lack of soldiers, Megatron and I had the excellent idea to offline him."

"What? Just because of a stupid law?" She was upset about what the seeker was telling her.

"Stupid law? Youngling, that law would have brought us to the pit. We don't want more Autobots!"

"My dad... You offlined him just for that..." She looked down, shaking her head in disapprove.

"Unfortunatly, we didn't have the time to offline you. You were a little sparkling, Ultra Magnus called Orion Pax and begged him to take care of you."

"Orion? Who is that?"

"Optimus."

"Optimus?" Annoyed by the questions, Starscream decided to tell her all the story.

"Look, Optimus was Orion Pax before to become a Prime. He was an Autobot and Dion was one of his best friend. They were helping some neutrals when Decepticons began to shoot at them. Orion got hurt and he offlined soon. Dion, as the good friend he was-" he said it with an annoyed voice and sighed bored. " tried to save him but he had no idea how. He suddenly went to Alpha Trion and that's how Orion became a Prime. Alpha Trion changed him completly and seeing that Orion had good qualities and leadership, he decided to make him a Prime. That's the whole story of Prime."

"Wow!"

"Some Decepticons and Autobots think that Ariel, his girlfriend in the golden Age became Elita-One but we never knew if it was true."

"So my dad asked Optimus to take care of me?"

"Yes but with one condition."

"What condition?"

"He had to freeze you in a cell until the war was done."

"Why?"

"Ultra Magnus wanted you to live in a safe Cybertron and I see that Optimus failed in that."

"He didn't fail! It was an accident from the twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah... And... Why was Megatron frozen too?"

When she asked him that, he looked at her seriously. She knew about Megatron and his condition?

"How do you know about him?" asked pointedly Starscream.

"The twins opened his cell at the same time they did with me."

"Well, some day I will thank those twins before to offline them." he laughed and sighed.

"I'm getting bored. Tell me, why are you here? Are you alone?"

She thought about what could the seeker do to his friend if he finds them. "No... I came alone."

"Why?"

"Curiosity."

The second-in-command got up and walked out of the room leaving the youngling alone. She opened her comm. Link.

**::** Hot shot, Bee, I'm okay... Keep looking for Sunny!** ::**

**::** Starlight? No! We will go for you! **::**

**::** NO! Sunny first! I know how to deal with that. **::**

A silent told her that Hot shot didn't agree with her but he had to do it.

**::** Alright. We will come back for you as soon as we find Sunstreaker.** ::**

**::** Okay! Good luck and try to be subtle.** ::**

**::** No worry. Hot shot's out.** ::**

~O~

"That base is a labyrinth! We will never find Sunstreaker!"

"Stop being negative Cliffjumper. We will find him." He sent another call through his bond hoping to get a reply from his twin.

**::** Sideswipe, Hot shot here.** ::**

**::** Report.** ::** Saying that word made him feel like Prowl or Jazz when they had to talk to Prime about a problem.

**::** A seeker kidnapped Starlight. **::**

**::** What? Do you know what he did to her? **::**

**::** She is okay but we have to find Sunstreaker rapidly.** ::**

**::** Okay! We will do our best.** ::**

**::** Thanks! Hot shot's out.** ::**

"Okay... Cliff, we have to work harder. I don't want anything happen to Starlight."

"I don't want too." replied the red minibot.

Just a few minutes after Sides sent a call through his bond, he received an answer. It was definitely a weak answer but he finally got one.

"Sunny!" exclaimed Sideswipe happy to know that they were close to find him.

"Sunny?"

"Yeah! I got a reply through our twins bond!"

"Great!"

"With that, I can find him easily. He just has to continue to answer back each time I will send a call."

"Don't waste your time and do it!"

The red lambo called his twin as many times he could, leading them to where he was. They finally arrived in front of a door. The call was stronger and the reply too. That meant Sunstreaker was behind that door. The problem was, what if an army of Decepticon were waiting for them?

"Okay... What do we do now?"

"Hm... Hide behind that box!" he pointed the box not far away from the door. "We wait until a 'Con enters the room or leaves it."

"Alright." They stayed there. Waiting to see what they wanted. A 'Con leaving or entering the room. They fell like it was taking an eternity. Suddenly, a 'Con left the room. They quickly saw inside and they didn't see an army as they expected. They ran inside and the room was empty. It was a big dark room with a throne on the middle.

"A throne?" asked Cliff.

"Who sits there?"

"Megatron." said a monotone voice behind them.

They both froze** and turned around slowly to face the mech that answered them. They were history now.

"Welcome here Autobots." said the navy blue mech. "I think you came for your friend right?"

They nodded slowly, scared by the giant mech in front of them.

"Follow me."

"No." said Sideswipe. What if it was a trap? That was not a good idea.

"I won't hurt you. I was waiting for an Autobot to take this youngling out of this base." he pointed two boxes with a blanket covering a little frame.

"Is that..."

"SUNSTREAKER!" he ran toward his brother and stared at him. He was almost dead. He was harmed and leaking energon like slag. He glared the navy blue mech. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. Megatron did. I was just trying to keep him alive."

"Why?" Asked Cliffjumper surprised by that help coming from a decepticon.

" You are too youngs to live the war and his pains. You are too innocents and you deserve to live a peaceful life. No matter what you are. You are younglings not soldiers. The day you will become one, then, I will take care not to help you but offline you."

"Thank you. Seriously, thank you for that and for being different." Sideswipe tried to take his brother but he was a bit too heavy.

"I will help you." said the 'Con taking the youngling on his arms. He opened his chest and two cassetticons appeared. One of the two was Rumble.

"HIM!" shouted Cliffjumper pointing the mini con. "He is yours?"

"Yes."

"You sent him to know more about the Autobots!"

"No. I never wanted to. I knew that younglings were studying in but I had to obey Megatron's orders."

"Yeah little demons!" said Rumble.

"Rumble!" warned Soundwave. "Please, leave the compartment, I will put the youngling in."

"What? Why? He is an Autobot!" asked Frenzy with disgust.

"He IS a YOUNGLING not an Autobot!" Soundwave's voice was fulled of severity and authority.

"Alright Boss." said both mini cons.

"Now, follow me you two. Do you have more friends of yours in?" asked Soundwave walked out the room.

"Yes. We are five in. One of our teammates has been kidnapped by a seeker." answered Sideswipe remembering about his precious Starlight.

"First priority, take you all out of here, secondly, save the youngling." He made his way out, walking Primus-knows-where. The two younglings followed him slowly. They walked a few minutes more before to arrive in front of a little hole.

"Use it. That hole will lead you out of here. Be careful, spies are armed out there and if they see you, they won't doubt to shoot you. Good luck." he gave the golden twin to them and left. Walking slowly.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What about our other friends?"

"No worry, I will go for them right now." He left them, followed by his cassettes.

"We should use our comm. link and call Jazz or a teacher?" suggested Cliffjumper.

"Good idea! Do it now!"

**::** Cliffjumper here, can somebot hear me? **::**

**::** Ironhide here where are you? **::** the weapon specialist almost had a spark attack when he heard the voice of the young mech. He motioned the others to come next to him and take notes of what the minibot was going to say.

**::** We are in the Decepticon's base. We found Sunstreaker and he is fighting to live. **::**

When Ratchet read what Ironhide wrote about what Cliffjumper said, he quickly went to his medbay and started to prepare everything he will need to attend the youngling.

**::** What about the others?** ::** What Cliffjumper told him, he wrote it on a sheet. It helped the others to know what was happening.

**::** I'm with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker now and the others are somewhere in the base and... Hm... **::**

When Ironhide heard that hesitation, he yelled at him to say what happened.

**::** Starlight has been captured. **::**

All the mechs in the room froze. Their only femme studying here was in danger. They had to do something about it and quickly. Her live was in great danger with those Decepticons.

~O~

The seeker came back with a weird tool. He laughed evilly and walked around the chair where Starlight was sit. He caressed her cheeks and breathed heavily. He stared at the beautiful youngling and slapped her with an enormous force that she began to cry and a dent was now formed on her face.

" Time to join your father."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? XD Muah ha ha ha ha I'm really enjoying to write that fic! :D :D<strong>


	17. Out of danger?

**Sorry for the long time before to update! I write some sentences in one story then in another and then in another... and I end up taking a month before to update! FORGI' MEH! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! :D :D**

_**:: **()** ::**_

* * *

><p>"Autobots, transform and roll out!" The leader followed by his men were on their way to rescue the younglings. No time to waste. Optimus knew those Decepticons were cruel and youngling or not, they killed them.<p>

"Optimus Sir. I got a feeling that something bad will occur." said Prowl driving on his side.

"I hope you are wrong Prowl."

They continued their drive. While Ironhide was communicating with Cliffjumper. He wanted to know everything that was happening to them and in the base.

_**::** Cliffjumper, stay alert of every movement. Decepticons are smart. **::**_

_**::** Right Sir. Hm... Are you close the base now? Sunny is really in bad condition. **::**_ Sideswipe was talking to Sunny, reassuring him that everything will end soon.

"Don't ca-call me tha-that." said Sunny almost breathing. That youngling really disliked that name and he protested about it even if he was offlining.

Ironhide chuckled when he heard the young survivor say his famous sentence but deep inside him, he knew that Sunstreaker could offline at any moment.

_**::** We are close Cliff. In less than five minutes. _**_::_** said the red van.

**~O~**

"You are a coward if you think that offlining me will bring you a victory. You want to get points with your lord and that's why torturing a youngling is a good solution for you."

"Is that the way to show your fear?"

"Fear? No! YOU should fear me!" she almost yelled to him and received a slap as answer.

"Don't raise your voice stupid femme. I'm Starscream. Second-in-command. Haven't they teach you the systems of military grades?"

She glared him and didn't stop until she received another slap.

"You like it uh? I can continue if you want." said Starscream laughing evilly slapping her again. She tried to hold her tears but it was hard.

"Aww... The little sparkling will cry. Aww! PATHETIC!" He took scissors and cut some useless wires of an useless computer. "See how easy scissors cut wires? Did you know your frame and internal system are invaded by wires?"

"I'm not that stupid Starscream!"

"Well... Younglings of today are not so informed. Now... What do you think it will happen if I cut one of your wires?"

"Wha-what do you mean? Listen you can't do that! I'm just a youngling!"

"Why? I do whatever I want! Like-" he took Starlight's head and positioned the tool on her neck. "Cut one of your main wires! Oh... Don't worry, for now, I won't do anything."

He walked around, thinking and grinning when somebot knocked the door. He groaned by the sudden disturb and gestured the youngling to be quiet. He opened the door and his optics widened when he saw the mech standing in front of the door. What was that mech doing here? If the youngling did any squeak or noise, he would probably question Starscream to know what is he doing with a youngling in the base.

"Soundwave. What do you want? I'm busy!" Snapped the SIC annoyed by the unexpected presence of the navy blue mech.

"You know why I am here." His monotone voice frustrated the seeker. He had to think about a plan but time was short.

"Wait." groaned the flyer. He closed the door and placed the youngling in an armoury. "Don't make a sound. If you do, I will off-line you." He closed the armoury's door and opened the one to Soundwave.

"Where is the youngling Starscream?"

"Wha-what?" he chuckled nervously. "What are you talking about Soundwave? A youngling here? Who sparked it?"

"Don't act more stupidly than you already are." warned the director of communication commands.

"I seriously don't know what you are talking a-about Soundwave. Your processor may be damaged." The blue mech was walking in an imposed way and made Starscream to walk slowly back at his steps. "Listen... I-I don't think it's a-a goo-" A crash from an armoury caused him to jump of fear. He was in trouble now. The big mech headed the armoury and opened the doors. As he expected, a youngling was inside struggling to liberate herself of the chains.

"SLAGGER! She is mine!" cried the seeker angry by his defeat.

"Ravage, Laserbeak attack." commanded the navy blue mech to his cassettes. He knew his cassettes would keep Starscream away from him for a while. He took the youngling up and left the room.

"No worry. I'm just trying to help you."

"W-Why?" asked the frightened femme.

"Your friends begged me to do so." He finally found the hole were the younglings before exited. "There."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and left running away from the base. While the running, she tried to take the chains off of her and communicate with her friends.

_**::** Starlight here. Can you hear me?** ::**_ She waited and hid herself behind big stones..

_**::** Starlight, come in. **::**_

_**::** Jazz here. Are you injured Starlight? **::**_ Never before she felt so happy to hear Jazz's voice. She remained in silence trying to hold her cry. She was safe now. She almost to off-lined in servos of Decepticon. That seeker slapped her and now she could cry. Her tears fell on her face and she sobbed. How scared she was. The shock was getting on her now. She knew she was free to let that out.

_**::** Starlight, Prowl here. Please respond. Are you injured?** ::**_ His teachers were concerned about her. They were not only teachers paid to be there everyday. They were also mechs with a spark for their students. In the middle of her cry, she laughed. She was lucky to hear those familiar voices again.

_**::** Sta-Starlight here. I'm-I'm ok. **::**_ She wanted to tell them how much she loved them but a river of emotions was flowing in her. She couldn't speak more.

_**::** We are on our way. Stay hide and don't make anything that could put you in danger. **::**_ ordered Prowl.

_**::** Ri-right Sir. **::**_

_**::** Are you with the others? **::**_

_**::** No Sir. **::**_ When she heard him ask her that, a fear went through all her frame. She was alone. No friends around to protect at each other. _**::** Sir, do-do you know where they are? **::**_

_**::** Ironhide talked with them. In fact, he's talking with one of them, I will ask Jazz to make contact with Hot Shot or one of them and I will tell you their coordinates **::**_

_**::** Ri-right Sir. **::**_

_**::** Don't move of your shelter **::**_

_**::** Right Sir. **::**_

_**::** We will be soon back at the academy. **::**_ reassured the white and black mech driving faster than he used to.

_**::** Really hope so. Starlight out. **::**_

~O~

"Do you hear that?" asked Bumblebee jumping on his pedes.

"Hear what?" asked Hot Shot from his vigilance spot.

"Shh! And listen!" said softly Bumblebee.

A rumbling sound was coming from the horizon. It was a loud rumble and a big cloud of dust hid the source of such noise.

"Wait... Can you see something?" asked Cliffjumper trying to see what was coming.

"I will go check!" said the yellow minibot. He ran away their securing spot and ran in direction of the sound.

"BEE!" yelled Hot Shot. What if the comings were Decepticons looking for them? What if they were locals?

"Too late." commented Sunstreaker laying on his brother arms. He was so weak. Leaking so much energon was having a terrible effect on him.

**~O~**

"Wait! I see something!" screamed Jazz approaching the little yellow bot. "Bee? BEE!" He transformed and ran toward the minibot. He has never felt so glad to see the minibot. He hugged him and didn't stop until he noticed the discomfort of the young one. "Ratchet! Run a check-up!" said Jazz.

"Wheeljack will. I have to attend to Sunstreaker's injuries. Bumblebee, where are the others?" asked the medic.

"Just a few miles away. No more than two." he pointed with the little finger of his and snuggled Jazz. Finally, security and love from a good mech after that frightning experience.

"Do you know about Starlight?"

"No.." he looked down and buried on Jazz shoulder. He didn't want Starlight to get injured.

"Ok... Jazz, follow us. Oh I'm glad to see you in one piece Bee." commented the medic leaving.

**~O~**

"Is that... OPTIMUS!" cried Cliffjumper jumping for them to see where they were. "OVER HERE!" he gestured in an SOS way.

"Be strong bro, Autobots are here." gently said Sideswipe caressing his brother forehead.

When they finally arrived close enough to the younglings, they quickly began to examine the around. Optimus helped Ratchet with Sunstreaker but stopped when he noticed that Starlight was not with them. His charge was not there.

"Where's Starlight?" asked Prime.

"You are looking for her?" said somebot with a furious voice.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! LUVV THEM! Sorry for my river of mistakes! XD<strong>

**reviews :D**


	18. My hero

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :D**

**Sorry for updating after years! :S I haven't taken time to continue writing my stories. Now, I will. I will try to be like I was at the beginning. I updated every week even twice in a night. ^^ I will do my best to restart updating like before. SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER! **

**Don't own TF**

* * *

><p>All the younglings were save behind two mechs standing in front of them to protect them of anything, except one. One youngling was in plain danger and any step could offline her. Starlight. The only femme among the students was rudely under the grip of Starscream. She was his reward to Megatron. He wanted to gain credits for kidnapping a future autobot. Plus, she was a femme and femmes were strong soldiers and matured before the mechs. Which meant that they don't needed to train her for long time compared to mechs but unfortunately for Starscream, Optimus was there with his team and he knew well that Optimus would never allow that one of his soldiers or charges would be in danger. It was time to deal with him and keep the youngling for Megatron.<p>

"Release the youngling Starscream." ordered Prime with a glare and serious tone.

"Ah! Never! She is mine and I keep her. Now if you don't mind, leave the place. This is Decepticon territory!" shouted angrily the seeker.

"Please Optimus don't let him hurt me!" cried Starlight with teary optics. She was shaking her head like she was trying to wake up from a nightmare.

"Oh look at her, she begs Optimus for safety. Aww." Starscream frowned and grinned evilly transforming himself into a jet.

"NO! STARLIGHT!" cried Sideswipe running after the flying seeker. He fell on his knees crying and let his young frame fall on the ground. He curled up into a ball and sobbed. His dear friend just got kidnapped and her life only depended on the Autobots. He felt useless, even if he wanted to safe her, he knew he couldn't. The Autobots would never let him enter the Decepticon's ship again. It was far too dangerous for a youngling. He continued to sob until a familiar hand rested on his shaking shoulder. He raised his head to see who placed that hand and he sobbed even more when he saw the bot.

"I'm here bro, cry all you want."

"I-I wa-wa-"

"Hush..." Sunstreaker, even injured by all the whippings, helped his brother to stand up and get themselves somewhere where they could be alone but still under the guard of Ratchet. He sat against a rock and flinched. All his poor back was burning. The slashes caused by that whip were fresh enough to provoke him to almost cry. But now, his brother mattered more than himself. He cradled his beloved twin in his arms and rocked him. He knew a song Sides loved, he always listened to it as lullaby or when he was sad. He decided to hum it softly so maybe it will comfort him.

"Plea-please, save her" when he heard his twin say such demand, he closed his little optics and cradled him closer to him. Sometimes Sideswipe was annoying and Sundtreaker would have wanted to kill him (way to talk) so he would stop to annoy him but it was brotherhood after all. No matter how obnoxious Sides could be, he knew that without him, he was nothing but a poor frame with no spark. His brother meant everything to him. Nothing and nobot, even if he was the youngest, would touch a inch of his beloved twin because he would protect him to death. And now, they might have hurt him physically but they hurt his brother emotionally. He would do anything to see his brother happy again even if it involved to go after that damned seeker.

"Jazz!" called Sunstreaker still comforting his twin. The young Autobot came to him and knelt down.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Please," he tried to give Sideswipe to Jazz's arms but his back hurt him so much that such a move caused him a hard pain and a growl. Jazz, seeing the first attempt understood what the kid wanted. He took Sideswipe in his arms and looked at Sunny. The poor youngling seemed so weak but his optics showed the opposite.

"Sunstreaker, they will get her back. Don't try to help, I understand you, I really do but look at you little bud." said softly but seriously Jazz getting up the ground.

"I don't care, these wounds are only there to decorate my back! I don't like them because golden and blue don't fit but I can deal with, after all, I can't do anything about." replied Sunstreaker arrogantly making his way.

"Sunstreaker, don't! This is not a game! You don't know what you are getting in!"

"I told you, I don't care." He continued to walk, following the steps of the mechs that left to rescue Starlight.

"SUNSTREAKER! YOU STAY HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" yelled Jazz frustrated that the youngling didn't obey him and didn't consider than his life was important to put in danger.

"I'm sorry Sir. I'm not a soldier yet to obey you!"

"You may not be a soldier but you are still my student! We will decide at the end of the year if you pass for the next rank or not and actions like this doesn't convince me to let you pass! So you get your little aft back here or you can say goodbye to your future!" Sideswipe, still in Jazz's arms jumped of surprise and fear when he heard Jazz's words. That was serious. What would happen if his brother wasn't allowed to continue next year in the academy? What would be of him?

"Sunny, stop." Sides' voice was low but it was enough for Sunstreaker to hear it. The golden youngling sighed and raised his head to the sky. What should he do? He hated to see his brother in such sadness and if he could help saving Starlight, why not? But he knew Jazz was serious about the 'goodbye future'. He had to make a decision.

"A'right."

"That's my youngling. Come on!" said Jazz relieved that his young student wouldn't go after the danger.

"Wait... I never said I would return to you. I just made my decision."

"What? Sunstreaker, what does it mean?" Jazz put Sides down and walked toward Sunstreaker but this one knew what were Jazz's intentions and began to run.

"I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" yelled Sunny still running away. One of the advantages of being a youngling was the rapidity at running and it helped a lot. Jazz transformed himself into a car and chased Sunstreaker. The unexpected happened. Somebot shot at Jazz and made him get out of the track. Sunstreaker hearing the tires sliding on the dust turned around to see the white car bump into a mountain. But who did that?

"RUN SUNSTREAKER! RUN! WE GOT YER BACK!"

That was totally unexpected. Cliffjumper was handling Ratchet's gun and aiming at Jazz. How did he do to take that gun from Ratchet hands... He didn't know. No time to think, time to run!

"THANKS CLIFF**!**" yelled Sunstreaker. "YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT BEFORE SLAG-HEAD!" he chuckled and continued his chase to save Starlight.

**~O~**

"Last day alive... What do you have to say about that?" asked the seeker wrapping the little femme with chains.

"Nothing."

"Alright." He aimed the little frame and laughed. "How I love that."

"You have no honour. A true warrior doesn't eliminate lives for simple entertainment, a real warrior fight and die with honour."

"Yuck! What's that? Honour! Yuck!" He shook his head and growled. "Honour... Sure."

"You can't consider yourself as a true warrior, do you? Honour, respect, justice... These words are values you don't have. A warrior have them." Starlight studied the books of the golden age during their history class and that's how she learnt what a real warrior was. Compared to her classmate, she knew quite a lot about honour.

"**ENOUGH!** Listen you puny femme, you are gonna die in few minutes, why do you keep annoying me?"

"I'm not annoying you. I'm telling you the truth before to die."

"That's it! Say goodbye cruel world!"

"Goodbye unhonoured warrior."

The seeker was shaking of anger. How could a youngling call him unhonoured warrior? He was the greatest warrior of Cybertron, after Megatron but still. He had his own honour and respect. That stupid youngling had to pay he thought. He placed the gun on the left side of Starlight's head and placed his finger on the trigger.

"**WAIT NO!**"

"What?" the seeker growled and punched a rock right on his left. He was at some seconds to offline the youngling when somebot interrupted him.

"**YOU OFFLINE HER AND I WILL OFFLINE YOU!**"

"Brave little mech."

"If he can't. I will." said a grave tone coming from Sunstreaker's back. The golden youngling froze hearing that voice but felt secured at the same time.

"Time to play!" said Sunstreaker grinning evilly.

"What are ya doing here?" asked Ironhide concerned by one of his students. "You shouldn't be here! It is too dangerous for a youngling. Besides ya are hurt!" He was angry. Well he was not the only one. Prowl, Optimus, Wheeljack and some aerialbots were too. They were called through . after they found the younglings and Elita-1 joined them. One of her best students was in plain danger. She had to save her. The mechs didn't wait for the answer and then, began the impossible mission to save the youngling.

"Alright. Sunstreaker, you stay behind that rock. I don't want you to be more harmed than you are. The others, be prepare." ordered Optimus. Sadly, the stubborn youngling never obeyed him and continued standing next to one of the warriors. He has to save her.

"That's unfair. Around 10 autobots against one decepticon? Unfair!"

"If you don't want to end under my pede, begging me to spare your pitiful life, then release the youngling." Ironhide was serious to death. No bot messed with him.

"Never."

"Wrong answer."

The mechs turned around to face the one who said youngling. He was almost fuming of anger. He wanted his friend back and now. Optimus glared the golden youngling for disobeying him but stared at Starscream again.

"Tactic Prey, team." ordered Prowl. He knew well how to deal with combats thanks to his knowledge. The soldiers (teachers) began to slowly surround the seeker. Even in the air, the aerialbots were surrounding him in case he would transform to fly.

"You are officially metal scrap!" commented Sunstreaker. Everything was going perfect until Thundercracker appeared shooting at the Autobots. It was a good opportunity for the seeker to leave with his hostage.

"No way you will leave with her!" shouted the youngling. The others were busy fighting with the uncomings Decepticons but Sunstreaker never stopped to keep an optic on the seeker.

"You think you can save her? You are dead wrong." he laughed but his lack of attention provoked him to receive a hard kick on his knee. He fell on the ground and released Starlight from his arms.

"NOOO! COME BACK HERE!" yelled the flyer.

"Here!" Sunstreaker lend his servo to Starlight and they both ran away from the seeker. "Come on! Run faster!"

"I'm not feeling right." said Starlight falling on her knees. Sunstreaker quickly helped her to stand up but she was definitely weak. "Come on, you can't give up that easily."

"You are right." replied Starlight. She stood up and then began the race for her life again. They had to avoid any danger on their way.

"Elita! The younglings! Go help them!" commanded Optimus after noticing the running younglings. Even if Starlight was far from Starscream, Optimus wasn't relieved yet for their lives.

"On my way Sir." In few seconds, she was running with the younglings, shooting when it was necessary. "Come on! Run! I got your back!"

Suddenly, the two seekers were chasing them. Shooting without mercy. "RUN!" yelled Elita. She knew they were in great danger.

"Farewell stupid Autofools." He aimed randomly one of his victims and shot.

Three frames were laying on the ground. Three inert frames. Everything in the battle landscape stopped. No more firing, no more kickings, no more yells. Nothing. They were all staring at the three inert frames.

"NO!" cried Optimus. The autobots ran toward the frames. The decepticons left feeling like winners and shouted some words to them.

"Elita! Sunny, Starlight!" Wheeljack slowly moved them face up and examined the frames quickly. A low moan from the three of them reassured him but not enough.

"We did it." said Sunstreaker weakly.

"Whee-Wheeljack?" asked Elita moving weakly.

"Everything is ok. Don't move."

"Starlight... Can you hear me?" asked Wheeljack gazing the little frame. "Starlight?"

"Starli! Come on!" Sunstreaker got up with pain but managed to do it like a big boy. Without complaining. He sat next his friend and slowly shook her. "Hey Starlight. We did it. You are safe now."

"You-you did." she replied weakly almost breathing.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunny, in voice full of concern.

She chuckled and removed her left servo from her chest. She was the one that received the shot. She was losing a lot of energon and coughing energon "What? **NO NO NOOO!** You will survive! I tell you! You will!" Sunstreaker hold her tightly and began to cry. "You will!"

She stared at Sunstreaker, smiling like she knew what was going to happen. She held Sunny's servo tightly. She was definitely scared.

"Tha-thank you for sa-saving me. It was he-heroic."

She yelled of pain and cried silently, burying her face on Sunny's chest.

"**WHEELJACK! SAVE HER!**" cried Sunstreaker. The engineer sadly shook his head. Even if he wanted to save her, he knew it was too late to do so. The bullet was close to her spark and it was about minutes before she dies.

"No... No! Stay with us! Sideswipe wants to ask you for bonding! He wants to spend his life with you! Bee needs you! You are like a big sister for him! Cliff needs the girl to protect! Hot Shot needs you! I need you. I need somebot to remind me when the exams are and what to study." once again, the young femme chuckled but couldn't answer as energon was leaking from her mouth. "You a-are the ha-handsomest me-mech I have e-ever met." Tears were falling down from both of the younglings.

"**NO NO NOOO! WE NEED YOU! STARLIGHT! PLEASE!**" He buried his head on his friend inert frame. He was crying all his life. He was losing his friend. His dearest friend. He managed to clean Starlight's face with his shaky servo and kiss her on her forehead.

"You-you are my her-" She choked with her own energon and gazed him with a warm and calm smile. "hero." She flinched and started to scream. It was slowly and painfully killing her. Her frame stiffed after some eternal seconds and her shiny colours faded. Sunstreaker placed his head on her chest and second after second, he noticed her spark was slowly stopping to beat.

"No... Please Primus. No! **SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!**"

"I'm sorry." Optimus placed a comforting servo on the youngling and caressed Starlight's head for the last time. His voice was as soft as the sound of the wind in the morning.

"You will rejoin your Sire now."

The mechs remained silent while Sunstreaker was screaming of sadness, of pain, of anger, he couldn't accept it. It wasn't true. She wasn't dead. He sobbed and sobbed holding tightly his beloved friend. He was rocking her. Kissing her forehead. She was so special. So beautiful. So young. How could she have died? How?

A light rain covered every bot and made the energon to slowly flow away from Starlight.

"Your energon is flowing now with water. You joined the real life my little Starlight." said Elita crying.

"Sunstreaker... It's time to go home." said Ironhide in a low tone.

"**NOOOO! NOOOOO**! I-Ironhide, te-tell she is no-not de-dead!" The red bot stared at the suffering youngling and sighed.

"She is, Sunstreaker. I'm terribly sorry."

The young mech spent more than a hour holding his friend before Ratchet sedated him. If he wouldn't, Sunstreaker would have spent all the night there. The poor kid was in deep emotional pain. In fact, they were all sorrowful. The rain made it even more sad as they made their way back to the Academy silently. The little frame of Starlight was held by Optimus himself. He knew he had to protect her and he failed. This young frame in his arms has been unfairly offlined because of a war that is starting among Decepticons and Autobots.

A war that took off an innocent and sweet life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update! I'M ENJOYING LIVING OUTTA CITY! ha ha ha kindin' <strong>

**BTW, sorry for the death of Starlight!**

**R&R**


	19. Always with you

**A/N:** _I know, I know... Starlight's death sucks! I know... Please, don't hate me! I really needed to do that. I'm almost going to finish this story and 'killing' her was really needed. Hate me! I allow you! :( xD_

* * *

><p><em>~ Primus knows when to take a life off and when to give life. He is the creator of all Cybertron life. Never, he would never want one of his creations to die unfairly but he is not the master of any mind on Cybertron. He just watches all his creation off-lining each other. Brother against brother. Sire against son. He can't do nothing but only see how day after day, more innocents lives are taken off. Innocents and young lives like Starlight. ~<em>

An academy was silent. No sound. Not even the laughs of students running in the corridors of the school. Not even yells from a student to a teacher. Nothing. The only sound you could hear were the cries of the sorrowful students and teachers in a dark room. In the middle of the room was a cell. A cell with a small uncoloured frame. A frame that was not supposed to be there. A frame that still had to live more but what happened, happened.

"My dear colleagues and students, we are present here to commemorate the life of one of ours. The life of a young student that sacrified her life to save another." The room filled with cries and sniffs suddenly became quiet. They had to respect the time anybot would take to talk. "It is a big lose for us since she was a loveable youngling. We expected to make of her a femme's commander of the batallion on Tigerpax. She was dedicating all her efforts to be what she wanted to be. A life should not be taken that way. She died with honour, saving her friend but in her little optics, I saw fear. She was scared to off-line. It is not something a youngling should face. Injustice is what describes the event but also courage. My youngling, I failed your father. I had to protect you but I failed. Pardon me sweetspark. You will always in this school, remembered forever." Optimus slowly and sadly gave place to the next 'bot.

"Starlight, young femme with a big future but off-lined before time, I will always keep in mind all the advices you gave me to keep the twins up when they were almost falling asleep in my class. You were always ready to help me, to help the others. You never hesitated to do something, even if it was dangerous. You had a warrior's spark. When things were not good, you always kept your smile and your helm well raised. I remember when you came in my class really upset because Sideswipe kissed you. It was really childish and a quick kiss but you were really upset. You wanted to kick him. The poor. Starlight, never forget us. You are the charming and strong student that marked my spark forever. We love you Starlight."

The red future front-liner sobbed in his brother's arms, remembering that moment when he kissed her. It was so fast but so precious. He loved her, of all his spark. He wanted her as his bond-mate.

"Someone else wants to say something?" asked Prowl, definitely trying to keep his tears.

"I want!" said a young voice. "Sides' I will be back ok!?" He slowly left his sobbing brother and walked toward the podium his head down. Standing in front of the audience, he started to shake. "I-I..." he looked at all the 'bots and breathed quickly. "I-I wa-" he couldn't continue. It was too stressful.

"You can do it." said Optimus softly. The youngling nodded in agreement.

"Hm... I want to say tha-that I will mi-miss her a lot." He slowly glanced at the inert body of his friend. "You are... You were a very good friend. A little too serious but that what made us good friends. You-you decided to go for me. Why? I don't know. You-you just did. And I will always be grateful for your gestures. If I weren't fo-for you, I would never be here, standing in front of them." Innocent tears rolled on his face, flowing like a river. He couldn't stand up. It was his fault if she died. It was him that provoked all this mess. He broke in tears, mumbling.

"Starlight, if you ca-can hear u-us, tha-thank you-you." said Sunny, raising his helm to the sky.

The bots left the room, letting Starlight's frame resting on the funereally berth. Flowers placed over her chest and gifts on each side from the students and teacher. Only Sunny stood by, like he was keeping her from any danger but what could hurt her if she was already gone? Prowl tried to comfort the youngling, trying to take him out of the room but any attempts were in vain.

"Starlight... Please, never leave us." The tired optics of the youngling slowly began to close. He tried hard not to fall asleep but all the energy was down after crying for many hours. "If you can, give a hug or kiss to Sides... He-he is extremely in pain..." His last words were soft as he let himself sleep on the berth Starlight was lying down.

"Sideswipe... Sideswipe..."

The red youngling groaned, stirring on his berth.

"Please, Sideswipe... It is me."

"Star?" Sideswipe slowly opened his optics, facing the voice. "Am I dreaming? I-" he yawned and got back to his recharging position.

"no... You are not dreaming Sideswipe. It is me."

At the sudden words, he abruptly sat on his berth, optics wide open and breathing heavily. He slightly shook his helm trying to wake up from a dream but nothing changed. "No... It is a dream. You-you a-are dead."

"Yes. I am but I came to comfort you and spend the few minutes I have with you." The pure smile on her face was enough to comfort the scared youngling.

"So... You came from the paradise for me?"

"Yes. I came to give you something." She giggled, taking place on Sides' berth.

"What?" The tensed frame of the red youngling relaxed and got closer to her.

"This." She quickly kissed the happy bot and hugged him tightly. She felt warm tears rolling on her shoulder and soft hiccups. She hushed him and smiled. She will really miss her friends, especially Sideswipe. He always ran after her when he didn't understand a thing during their lessons. He always asked her to help him to practise his moves during training. She was his saver! Sideswipe was also the most annoying of all the bots in the academy but that was necessary. Without him, classes would be boring. No teacher yelling at him. No fight between his brother and himself. Boring but now, she could not enjoy that anymore. She was gone. Sideswipe continued to hug her when he slowly fell her friend fading. He knew she had to go but he wanted her forever.

"Thank you for coming. I will miss you. A lot. I-I love you Starli'"

Her optics shined of happiness as she slowly made her way back to the shadow. She waved her hand to Sideswipe and second after second, she vanished into the dark. Sideswipe watched the beauty of the spectacle and sighed, letting a small tear fall again.

"Farewell Sideswipe. I will always be with you." She said softly. She closed her optics and in a fraction of a second, only darkness was there. No frame. No Starlight. Nothing but shadow.

"Bye my Starlight." answered Sides' getting back to sleep. He hugged his blanket and closed his optics smiling. She was gone but she came to say goodbye and hug him and the most beautiful moment of his life was the kiss she gave him. Sideswipe caressed his cheek and giggled. The feeling he had when she kissed him was so... new and special. He will never forget that kiss. The first of his life given by the femme he loved. He smiled for the last time and quickly fell asleep.

"Welcome my daughter." said a grave but soft voice. Starlight turned around to see who told her that and saw nobot.

"Who said that?" she asked nervously.

"Starlight, you do not have to be scared of nothing here. In this place, nobot will hurt. Nothing will harm you. Nothing will bring you down. The bots here are good like me." A giant blue mech appeared from the whiteness smiling warmly. She recognise him. It was his Sire.

"Da-dad?" She ran, arms open, tears rolling down her face, laughing between the surprise and the unbelievable moment she was living. "I never thought I would ever see you." she said in her father's arms. The mech walked with her daughter through a giant door of gold leading in what they called, 'The City Of Honour' because only the ones that sacrificed their life for a cause were permitted to rest in that city. Heavens were giant. Thousands of cities were to give the best rest to the brave mechs and femme or the younglings that had to leave before time by any reason.

"Welcome home sweetspark." she examined the place and her childish optics widened of magnificence.

"So daddy, you were here all the time?"

"Yes my daughter but I never stopped keeping an optic on you." He said chuckling.

"You can see from here?" a sudden idea came to her mind.

"Yes, if it is for good purpose."

"Can I try?"

"Of course. I will bring where magic happens."

_***Later in the week***_

"Sunny...?"

No answer.

"Sunny..?"

Still nothing.

"Sunny?!"

"Hmm...?"

"You know we can't recharge in his class."

"Gna-hm.." was Sunstreaker answer.

"If you get your aft whipped, don't get angry with me."

"I wanna eat rusted energo-veggies!"

"Huh, what? Guess what? Me too."

At the sudden answer of his brother, Sunstreaker immediately raised his helm looking at his twin with a puzzled expression. "Rusted energo-veggies? The slag is that?!" whispered the golden youngling with confusion and disgust in voice. They both stared at each and started to laugh.

"Something is interesting about my course?" asked Wheeljack folding his arms.

"Aye teacher!" They continued to laugh.

"You can share, I want to know what is so funny." Bee said happily.

"Rusted energo-veggies!" said Sideswipe between laughter.

"What?!" said all the bots present in class. They all shared a look and began to laugh. That was stupid!

"Indeed, it is funny. Now boys, keep your mind busy with my course. We may have some time at the end for jokes."

"YAY!" Exclaimed all the younglings. Data-pad on hand, electro-pen ready, they all listened carefully.

"Thank you Wheeljack for the fun time!" said Sunstreaker leaving the classroom followed by Sideswipe.

"You are welcome young one." smiled the engineer. He closed the door and the twins walked together, telling stories between them when suddenly, they felt something odd.

"Uh Sunny... Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. Like somebot was with us."

"Yeaaaah. Hello!?"

"Hello?! What the frag are you doing? Why are you so saying hello?" asked his brother in disbelief.

"Bro... Maybe there is a monster that wants to eat us! So greeting him will show him we are polite! Duh!" was Sides' answer. His twin facepalmed himself and shook his head.

"Great. My brother is getting insane but I will help you!" said Sunstreaker with a cheesy grin.

"Greetings monster or whatever you are. My bro and I think you want to eat us? Do you really want to eat us?" His red twin rolled his optics and giggled at the stupidity that his brother was showing.

"I am not a monster nor a ghost."

"FRAG TO THE PIT!" exclaimed the twins squeezing in each other arms'. They didn't stop to shake and mumble. The ghost was real!

"Guys, calm down. It is me, your old friend."

"Our nerd friend?" Asked Sunstreaker letting go of Sides' arms.

"Nerd... Sunstreaker!"

"Hehehe! I had to say it. Wait... Where are you?" the twins looked around them, trying to find anything suspicious.

"You can't see me but I can. You can feel my presence but I'm not with you."

"Wow! That sounded wise!" chuckled the golden young mech.

"I just wanted to tell you I will always keep an optic on you guys. I can do that from where I am now."

"Oh... Well... Thanks Starli'!"

"Don't you ever feel alone ok? If you are insecure about a decision, I will help you."

"That's the least you can do!" replied Sunstreaker with a mocking smile.

"You will never change uh? Take care of yourselves guys!"

"Thanks again Starlight!"

A big silence reigned again in the corridor. She left. The two brothers looked up at the ceiling smiling. She will never let them alone. They will always remember her. Always.

* * *

><p><em>Okie dokieeee! Have a nice dayyy! :) Happy thanksgiving! :D Enjoyyy!<em>


End file.
